Forevermore
by CollidingWithDestiny
Summary: The way life should have been for Minx ... in my mind atleast. It's real life experiences with a touch of soapy drama. A journey to that forever type love and the tests that come along the way. I hope you enjoy!
1. Confessions & Realizations

**A|N: So this is my first attempt ****at fanfic, please be nice. I decided to write this story after rewatching some MINX vids on YouTube. It starts after the musicbox gift but takes a quick turn out of canon. So yeah, it's basically A|U and our girls might be slightly out of character but hopefully not too much. You be the judge and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to AMC, except for a few that will be introduced later. So, um yeah, don't sue. I'm purely using them for my own amusement.**

* * *

Marissa Tasker had sent too many texts and left too many voicemails to sit around at the Chandler mansion and wait for her best friend to get back to her. There was something clearly wrong. She had an idea of what that something was, but it still needed to be addressed. Their friendship was becoming strained, and Marissa didn't want that. She couldn't fathom losing such an amazing person in her life. So that's why she set out to find the recently distant brunette and confront her about the way she had changed.

After stopping by Wildwind, Krystal's restaurant, checking the park, going to Fusion and ConFusion, Marissa finally ended her search at the Miranda Center. _I probably should have come here first. It's obvious things haven't gotten any better since we last spoke. She's still being shifty, even when she's by herself. _Marissa shook her head as she stood in the doorway to her best friend's office and watched her pace the floor. After a few more moments, she cleared her throat to make her presence known then spoke when her friend stopped in her tracks to face her.

"We need to talk."

Bianca Montgomery visibly tensed after hearing those words come from the redhead. The last thing she wanted to do was talk. Not right now. Not while feeling like her emotions were completely out of her control. This was _not_ the right time or place to have any type of conversation with her best friend that she was actively trying to avoid. _God that sounds so wrong. Who avoids their own best friend? Me, that's who. Stupid me because I'm scared._ Bianca walked over to her desk and took a seat as she tried to quickly think of a way to get rid of the woman she felt she couldn't afford to spend time with right now.

Unfortunately for her, Bianca couldn't think fast enough because, as soon as she sat down, Marissa had closed the door and took a seat on the other side of the desk. She was poised to begin this conversation and seemed to not be interested in any excuse the younger woman would try to provide to make her leave.

Seeing the determined look in those hazel eyes, Bianca sighed, "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

"A lot of things actually."

"Such as?"

"For starters, why my best friend is purposefully ignoring my calls and texts? Then we can move on to why she has avoided me whenever we happen to be in the same room? And after that we can talk about this ...", Marissa paused to retrieve a white box from her purse and sit it on the desk. "Actually, we can skip the first two things because I know I will find the answers to those while you explain what's in that box."

Bianca swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I uh ... I'm not exactly sure what is in that box but ..."

"So you're seriously going to lie to me", Marissa interrupted, "Oh come on Bianca, even if I wasn't your best friend, I know when you're lying. You absolutely suck at it. So please, just do what you do best and be honest. Do not insult me."

"I'm not trying to insult you", she responded defensively. When Marissa's eyebrow raised in question, the brunette sighed again, "Fine, I know what's in the box."

"Why did you give it to JR to give to me?"

"How do you know I ...", Bianca stopped when she saw the redhead roll her eyes.

"There are three reasons as to how I know this came from you and not JR Chandler. First of all, only you and AJ know that song. I highly doubt my son told his father about it and, even if he did, JR wouldn't find it of interest. Which brings me to my second reason: JR is not thoughtful enough to track down a music box with my father's song in it _or_, in this case, have one custom made. And third, a gift so beautiful and so meaningful could only come from someone who is selfless and cares about me a great deal. Someone who truly loves me and doesn't have their own agenda to get me to be with them just so they look good. This is from a person who shares their heart and sees me for who I am, not someone who wants to make me their trophy. I know you would _never_ do that. And I know that this gift means so much to you for you to go through the trouble of having it made, so why go through all of that only to turn around and be scared to give it to me yourself? Why 'help' JR try to win me back with a gift that came from your heart and not his?"

"You kind of already answered your own questions."

"I know I did, but I want to hear it from you."

Bianca lowered her head and started fidgeting with a paper on her desk as she whispered, "I can't ... I can't do this ... Please ..."

"I _need_ you to do this. I deserve to hear from my best friend why she is trying everything in her power to run away from me and her feelings for me."

The mention of her feelings quickly got Bianca's full attention back. Her head snapped up and she sat up a little straighter. _How does she know I have feelings for her?_ The younger woman didn't know exactly what to do or say in that moment. Her eyes locked onto the redhead's and soon she was lost in them. She knew the silent question that was being asked, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Bianca couldn't find the courage she needed to verbalize exactly what she felt.

After a few minutes of silence, Marissa decided on a new tactic to get the truth. She spoke as she stood up slowly, "Close your eyes." At first she could tell the brunette wanted to protest but, after saying 'please' in a hushed tone, her request was granted. Marissa quietly made her way to the other side of the desk and gently turned Bianca's chair so that she was facing her. She lightly kissed each of Bianca's cheeks then pressed a kiss to her forehead. After she felt her friend move in a little more, Marissa pulled back slightly then lowered her head further.

She didn't know why she was going to such great lengths to prove a point but she felt she had to. So she placed a tentative kiss on Bianca's lips and waited for another response— it didn't take long. Within seconds the beautiful brunette was kissing her back. It was slow and soft, but quickly growing in passion. It spoke the words neither knew how to say. It was a conversation of comfort wrapped in a delicate desire. And while this was supposed to reveal what Bianca felt for her, Marissa found herself receiving a revelation within her own self.

So she moaned as she parted her lips to allow Bianca's tongue access and deepen the kiss. Then she moaned again when she felt Bianca's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. And she moaned again as she found herself straddling Bianca's lap and tangling her hands in luscious brown locks. Far too soon, she couldn't help but hear herself moan again as Bianca began to pull away for air. It was then that she saw those chocolate brown eyes darken in a distinctly primal way and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning again.

They both breathed heavily as their foreheads connected and Bianca couldn't help but smirk as she saw the wonder and lust expressed on the redhead's face. She lifted one hand to cup Marissa cheek while the other stayed on her lower back to keep her secure in her lap. Her thumb traced across Marissa's lips before she broke the silence, "What was that for?"

The huskiness of the younger woman's voice sent a shiver down Marissa's spine. She let out a soft chuckle as she answered, "To let you know ... that I know ... _exactly_ how feel about me ... and to thank you ... for loving me."

"Is it safe to assume that you're falling for me too?"

"Yes."

It was barely a whisper, but Bianca heard it loud and clear. She smiled brightly before capturing those lips that she had instantly become addicted to. Every fear and doubt melted away. Every past hurt erased from memory. This moment was theirs for the taking. Nothing else mattered, except for what was being freely shared in this space and time. And what was being shared was something beautiful. It was something so pure. It was something that neither expected. Yet, it was everything they ever wanted. Both sighed in bliss as the slowly pulled away again. This time they spoke the words left unsaid in full truth.

"Marissa, I'm in love with you. And I ... I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way before. That's why I decided to pass the gift on to JR. It wasn't that I wanted the two of you to get back together. I just wanted you to have it and I knew you would see it as something romantic. My fear of losing you as my bestfriend after you realized my feelings for you ran deeper got the best of me. I've been down that road before. Of falling for my _'straight'_ bestfriend and then having my heartbroken by losing her completely. Your friendship means so much to me and I didn't want to lose it. Even if it meant sacrificing my true feelings. I let my past relationship failures dictate my future. But, _I promise_, I won't do that anymore. If you let me, I want to give you the love you deserve. The _partner_ you deserve. I know this is new territory for you, but I will walk this journey with you and go as slow as you want me to. All I'm asking for is a chance to be with you. I want _us _to be together. I love you and I want you to be mine. Not in that way that says your my property. But in a way of mutual understanding that my heart is yours _if_ you want it and I would be honored to have your heart _if_ you find me worthy."

"I find you _more_ than worthy, Bianca. And you're right, this is new territory for me, but I trust you with my life. Before a few minutes ago, I didn't know that this is what I wanted. Honestly, I thought kissing you would get you to relax and open up to me. It did that, but it also did so much more. In a matter of moments, I finally got the answers to questions I have been asking myself for days since I figured out that that music box actually came from you. I kept asking myself, why was I so hurt by the fact that you felt you couldn't give it to me and why was I so scared myself about what it could actually mean? The truth is, I was hurt because I felt like you had probably changed your mind about how you felt about me. And I was scared because it actually meant facing something new for me. I have _never_ found myself attracted to woman before, let alone found myself falling in love with one. But that's exactly what happened and I am completely okay with traveling down this road if I know you will be by my side to guide me. I love you too. More than I could have ever possibly imagined. And I want _us _to be together too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. As long as your heart belongs to me, then my heart is completely yours to keep. I'm all yours, Bianca."

"I guess if your eloquent words weren't enough, I should have taken your very sexy moans and you being in my lap as a hint", the brunette joked and they both burst into laughter.

Marissa playfully smacked her arm as she gave her quick peck on the lips then finally stood back up. "Ms. Montgomery, who knew you had that kind of power. I swear, that is not something I normally do— especially in someone's office."

"Oh, I'm definitely _not _complaining ...", Bianca paused as she stood for another quick kiss that elicited the desired response from the redhead. "You keep that up, _Counselor_, and I may not be responsible for the other powers I unleash next."

"Mmmm, I _so_ want to witness these other powers of yours and I love the way you call me _'Counselor'_. It does something to me."

"Is that so?"

"_Definitely."_

Bianca glanced at the clock and let out an exasperated sigh, "As much as I want to explore the topic on what it does to you, I have a meeting with a very important donor at the Yacht Club in 30 minutes. How about you and I pick this conversation back up at dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Montgomery?"

"Yes I am. I will handle all of the details, just say you will allow me the honor of picking you up at 7PM and taking you on the best first date of your life!"

"_'The best'_, huh?"

"You deserve _nothing_ less." Bianca took Marissa's hand in her own and kissed it softly before fixing her loving gaze back on those hazel eyes that saw straight into her soul. "So, may I have that honor tonight?"

Marissa couldn't help the blush she felt spread across her cheeks. This was an entirely new side of Bianca that she had never been able to witness before. What made it even more captivating was that the beautiful brunette was showing this side directly to her and she wasn't watching as a friend on the outside. No, she watching as the object of the younger woman's affection on the inside. It stirred more emotions in her that she no longer had to try hard to figure out. Her breath hitched and butterflies fluttered deep within as she saw the true love in those alluring brown eyes. Without a doubt, Marissa knew that Bianca wasn't just dropping lines about what she felt she deserved. On the contrary, she knew Bianca was making a clear and absolutely true statement. Not only was she aware of what Marissa deserved, but she was more than willing to give it to her with no ulterior motives.

Knowing this, Marissa had but only one response, "Yes!"

"Thank you, this is going to be great!"

"I'm already looking forward to it."

After one more lingering kiss, Bianca grabbed her keys and her bag as she walked behind Marissa to the door. "I'm heading over to the Yacht Club now, but first let me walk you to your car."

"You really are a sweetie."

"I try", Bianca chuckled softly before turning serious as they both walked over to her assistant. "Chelsea, I'm leaving now for my meeting with Mr. Jacobs and after that I will be going home. Please clear my schedule for the remainder of this afternoon and this evening. You can move my other meetings for today to Monday and have Chloé Goslin call me directly tomorrow morning, let's say 10AM our time, to give me an update on The Center expansion in Paris. You're free to start your weekend early after you finish that. Oh, and I have some very important plans this evening that I'd rather not be disrupted. That being said, please, absolutely no business calls tonight unless it is an actual emergency. My work cell will be off so, in the event of an emergency, call my personal cell."

The young blonde nodded as she jotted down her last note. "No problem, I'll take care of everything here. Is there anything you need me to do concerning your plans for tonight."

"No, I'll be taking care of all that personally." Bianca glanced at Marissa briefly and smiled as she caught the redhead blush, clearly in her thoughts about what tonight would bring.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Chelsea. There was something very different about her boss as compared to how she had been earlier that morning and every day that entire week. It was as if an extreme weight had been lifted and it was clear that her boss's bestfriend was the cause. _Or maybe Marissa is more than her bestfriend now. If she is, they definitely make a cute couple. _"Well then, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight and have a great weekend!"

"Trust me, I have no doubt that I will."

With that, Bianca gestured for Marissa to lead them the rest of the way out of the building and to her car. As they left down the hall, Chelsea watched with great intrigue as her boss walked with a little more confidence and, dare she think it, more _swagger_ than usual. Marissa seemed to have a little more bounce in her step than what she was used to seeing the lawyer have. There was definitely something going on between them. _Oh yeah, most definitely._

* * *

"Wow mom you look _really_ pretty!"

Marissa chuckled as she did another spin in her chiffon black flare dress. It was simple yet elegant. Not too much but not too little. _I really hope Bianca has the same reaction._ She had spent most of her afternoon in and out of boutiques trying to find the perfect dress for this first date with the brunette bombshell and had finally found one she thought would get the Kane stamp of approval. Knowing that Bianca was very much into fashion, hell she was practically raised in the industry, Marissa wanted to look absolutely perfect. She knew Bianca liked her style, but this was different. They weren't two friends just hanging out anymore. They were going on an _actual _date and first impressions meant everything where the redhead was concerned. That included what reaction she would receive when those alluring brown eyes took in the sight of her.

After giving herself _another_ once over in the full length mirror and fixing her bangs, Marissa finally felt her look was completely on point. She turned with a bright smile to her son to check for his approval again, "Thank you AJ! So, you _really_ think I look pretty?"

The blonde haired boy nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah! Super _uber _pretty! Where are you going on your date?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure. It's supposed to be a surprise. All I know is that I'm being picked up in 15 minutes."

"Your _date_?" Mother and son turned to see a very visibly pissed off JR standing in the doorway to Marissa's room. His eyes slowly made their way up and down the redhead's body, taking in her look. JR couldn't deny his initial thoughts that she looked completely sexy. It was that thought that made him envious. "So, what, I mess up _one_ little time and you turn around and find some other guy?"

Marissa sighed as she shook her head, "AJ, buddy, why don't you go back to your room and play your video game while your father and I have a little chat."

"Ok mom, I hope you have fun tonight! See you later!"

As soon as she knew her son was out of earshot, Marissa spoke, "Look JR, I was really hoping you wouldn't give me a hard time about this. So unless you have something nice to say, just leave me alone and let me finish getting ready."

"You never answered my question."

"You know damn well that you made _more_ than just _one_ mistake. Stop acting so surprised that I'm going out tonight. We discussed this already, my moving back in here is strictly temporary and is by no means an invitation for you and I to start back up again romantically. I'm moving on in that department and I'm really excited about it. So is AJ for that matter."

JR scoffed, "There's no way he's excited about you 'moving on' when he wants us to be together and be a family."

"Did you not just see him? He's completely excited and I talked to him about my going on a date tonight. All he wants is my happiness. He understands that along with being his mother and being happy with him, I also need to be happy outside of that. And I'm pretty sure that I've found that happiness with the person who is taking me out tonight. This date is really important to me."

"You don't think I can make you happy anymore? Marissa, I told you that I've changed and I can make us work. I don't understand why you won't just trust me and let me show you how perfect I am for you."

"You've given me more than enough reasons to not trust you and shown that you are still only looking out for yourself in everything. You're still using people for your own personal gain and I will not be part of that anymore. It's _always _the same with you."

"I admit I've made some mistakes ..."

"_Some?_"

"Fine, a lot, but you have to know that I'm trying really hard to win you back."

"Right, like how you 'tried' really hard this week and took a shortcut with your so called gift?"

"Is this about the stupid music box _again_?"

"That music box is far from stupid!" Marissa's voice elevated slightly as the conversation started to frustrate her more. "That music box is the most beautiful and thoughtful gift I have ever received in my life! And now that I know who it actually came from, it makes it even more special!"

"You know you keep going off on me about it, but have you spoken to your bestie Bianca? She's to blame too. She's the one who gave it to me to give to you. She _knows_ how much I love you and how perfect we are together! That's why she was willing to help me win you back."

Marissa couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her, "Is that what you think she was doing? Oh God, JR, you are so completely dense sometimes. Or maybe you're just so wrapped up in yourself that you can't see the obvious thing right in front of you."

The confusion on his face said it all— JR was completely lost. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Bianca did _not_ give you the music box to help you. She gave it to you because she was ...", Marissa paused when she heard the doorbell. "That's my date. We can finish this later. I've gotta go."

Before she could leave, JR blocked the door. "You wanna atleast tell me who this guy is that's taking you out? Do I know the competition? Is it Scott?"

"You are unbelievable", she sighed. "Please move."

"Answer the question?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I love you and I want to know who the competition is so I know how to fight to win you back."

"_That_ is your problem. It is by no means a competition. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can get over me and move on too."

"It's not like I can't just go downstairs with you and meet this guy. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go introduce myself."

She wanted to tell him to stay put, but then thought better of it. _No, the sooner he knows, the better. _With that thought in mind, Marissa smiled, "Okay, fine, come meet my date."

* * *

"Wow, Bianca, you look ..."

"Gorgeous", Marissa interrupted as she descended to the bottom of the stairs in the foyer. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Scott Chandler nodded in agreement, "She took the words right out of my mouth."

"Thank you, both of you. And Marissa, you are absolutely stunning." Bianca extended her hand for the redhead to take, which she quickly did, "Shall we?"

"Wait!" JR looked between the two women with his eyebrows raised, "So _Bianca_ is your date?"

"Date? You two are dating now?" Scott smiled in amusement, "That's so great! When did this happen?"

"Actually, we both expressed our mutual feelings today", Marissa explained as she began to blush under the adoring gaze of her date.

"And after we did, I asked Marissa if she would do me the honor of allowing me to take her on a date", Bianca added with a dazzling smile. "Clearly, we all know what her answer was."

"That's really ..."

"Un-fucking-believable!" JR's interruption outburst had all eyes on him. "I get it now, what you were trying to say upstairs about that stupid music box. And you say I'm shady and use people? Well Bianca obviously used me to get to you!"

Scott looked on confused, "What's he talking about?"

"Something that can be discussed later", Marissa said through gritted teeth. She was not in the mood to deal right now as JR was beginning to ruin her night before it even got started.

"No, we'll discuss it _now _dammit!"

Bianca moved to stand in front of Marissa, never letting go of her hand, as JR started to advance her. "The world does _not_ revolve around you JR and we don't have to comply with your demands. If Marissa said she would discuss it with you later, then she will discuss it later."

"You need to get out of my way and mind your own business, Binky." His voice was cold with a definite edge. "This is between me and _my wife._"

While others may have backed down in fear, Bianca merely held her stance and smirked. "I believe you mean _ex-_wife. As in, she no longer belongs to you and can do whatever the hell she wants. And, as it stands now, Marissa _is my business."_

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need to watch your tone when you speak to her and watch the way you move around her, _or else._"

"Or else what?" It was in that moment that Bianca flashed the patented Kane glare and JR immediately took a sizable step back. While he may have been pissed by what he was hearing and witnessing, he knew better than to cross Bianca when she gave that look. Hell, he knew not to cross any of the Kane women when they gave that look. Accepting defeat,_ for now_, JR raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. You win this round. But just know that we're not finished. This is not over between us. I _will_ get Marissa back."

"Oh trust me, we are _definitely _finished. Bow out now with the grace I am extending in this moment, JR, because you will not receive another olive branch from me when it concerns Marissa. While this is far from a competition, make no mistake that I will fight you for her if it means maintaining her happiness. You should be wise to remember to _never_ underestimate the power of a Kane woman. _Especially _when you mess with someone she's in love with."

The shock and hint of terror on JR's face was all the response Bianca needed to know she had made her point and it had been heard. With nothing more to say on the matter and being slightly behind schedule, she tilted her head to the side to look past JR and address his cousin, "Scott, it's always good to see you."

"Likewise, Bianca." He continued to look amused at the scene before him. In fact, he found it even better that the brunette had basically laid down the law and put JR in his place. It was refreshing. "Stop by soon, during the day, I so I can show you the progress I've made on the gate house. And you lovely ladies enjoy your night! Have fun!"

Bianca smiled as Scott walked off then turned to Marissa, "I believe we can still make our reservation if we leave now. If, of course, you're still up for our date."

"Um ...", Marissa paused to gather herself. She was still a little in shock that Bianca had stood up for her like that and effectively shut JR up. After a moment, she let out a breath and tried to speak again, "Yes, definitely, I've been looking forward to it since we left your office. Nothing has changed. Let's get out here."

With one more glance at a still terrified looking JR, the women left for their date without a second thought or care. This night was about a new beginnning, and they refused to let anything or anyone stand in the way of that. No, this would be as Bianca said, 'The best first date _ever_.'

* * *

**Should I continue? Please review and let me know.**

**\- Kassidy**


	2. Dates & Talks

"I mean, not that I want to bring him up, but JR could _never_ get a reservation here. I'm just curious, how in the world did you manage to pull off getting us into Mystique on such short notice? This place is absolutely amazing. It's more than I ever imagined it would be."

They were seated at a candlelit table in the back corner of the most exclusive restaurant in Pine Valley. It was clear to Marissa as soon as they arrived why Bianca had chosen it and requested their particular table. From its position, there was a beautiful view of a garden that glowed under the moon and twinkle-lights out the window. Not to mention, it seemed to be the most private spot in the entire place.

Bianca smirked as she shrugged, "One of the perks of being Erica Kane's daughter, I suppose."

"No no no", Marissa shook her head as she finished the last bite of her foie gras-stuffed lobster then set her fork down on the now empty dinner plate. "Don't give me that. I saw the way the hostess and the owner were falling all over themselves trying to accommodate us when we got here. As a matter of fact, the hostess is _still_ over there trying to be discrete in watching us. I'd assume she's nervous about you being pleased with the service. Now, are you really trying to tell me that that has to do with your mother?"

"Yup, I guess so."

The redhead laughed heartily, "Sure, okay. I'll let you be modest and keep your secrets about your superpowers. I know you don't like to brag."

"I don't want to keep any secrets from you", Bianca chuckled. "So honestly, I just made a quick phone call to my old friend the owner. Geoffrey and I met in Paris when I first moved there. We became fast friends and I fell in love with his restaurant there. When he started talking about expanding internationally I suggested he choose Philly, New York, or Pine Valley. He, being completely ambitious, chose all three and is now an even wealthier and more successful restauranteur than when we first met. Whenever I come in, he always goes over the top. I guess it's his way of continually thanking me for my push to come here and the use of my connections to get him this prime piece of real estate."

"If I had known he was such a close friend, I might have used my best friend status to get me in here a long ago", Marissa joked before she pointed over to the hostess staring at them again, "So, what's her deal? Seriously, is she _that_ nervous because your her boss's friend?"

Bianca shook her head as she let out an exasperated sigh, "Just ignore her. Trust me, Lauren is _not_ nervous that I'm here. She is failing at being discrete because she has been trying for months to get me out on a date. I am certain that she is more-so interested in watching _you_ than me."

"Ah, because she's trying to figure out what I have that she doesn't that would make the most eligible bachelorette in Pine Valley want to go on a date with me instead of her?"

"Something like that", the brunette laughed, "And really, _the most eligible bachelorette?_"

Marissa shrugged, "What? You are! Don't act like you don't know it either. I've noticed the way women in this town drool over you, Ms. Montgomery. Some of which I know have never even been remotely attracted to another woman until they've seen or met you— _myself included_."

A well sculpted brow raised in amused intrigued at that last comment, "So Counselor, when have _you_ drooled over me?"

The redhead couldn't help but blush as she momentarily looked away from Bianca's gaze. "That part was so supposed to stay in my head", Marissa chuckled nervously, "Is it too late to retract my last statement?"

"Oh no, there's no taking it back now. It's out, so tell me. I'm curious to know when my girlfriend first drooled over me."

"_Girlfriend,_ huh? Oooo, I get a new title already! Yes!" The redhead giggled as she did a small fist pump. "I say we talk more about the change in our relationship status and less about my complete admiration for you that caused me to salivate more than usual. Soooo, I'm your girlfriend now?"

This time, it was Bianca blushing while trying desperately to hide it. "Too much, too soon?"

"Nope", Marissa responded while reaching to take the brunette's hands in her own, "Despite this being our official first date, I'd say we've been moving towards this upgrade for a while now. At least in my mind we have. And I love that you've already decided in your mind who you want me to be to you, because I feel the same way. Seriously, Bianca, I love you and I want to be yours— all yours."

"I love you too, so much." The younger woman smiled as she caught hazel eyes stare at her lips for a moment then lock back onto her own eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, having a deep conversation in silence, before both reluctantly looked away to see who had just came to their table clearing their throat.

"Ms. Montgomery, excuse my interruption", their server spoke guietly, "But I have been asked by another guest if you had a moment to speak? I believe she would just like to say hello to you and your date. She says she is a friend."

"Which guest is that?"

The server gestured towards a tall exotic looking woman standing by the bar, "That one, but if she is just a fan then I will tell her you are too busy."

Bianca smiled as she locked eyes with the woman across the room and nodded before looking at Marissa, "Do you mind if we just say 'hi' for a moment?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm aware of my girlfriend's celebrity", the redhead answered partly joking and partly serious. "Of course, it's fine."

"We will talk about that 'celebrity' thing later, but thank you. I promise it's just a hello", Bianca waved the woman over and told the server he could leave them again.

The lawyer looked amazed for a moment when she got a better look at the woman moving closer and realized exactly who it was coming in their direction, "Wait, you say you're _not_ a celebrity but you're friends with the most saught out woman in Hollywood right now? From what the tabloids say, she _only _surrounds herself with the 'who's who' of the world." Marissa chuckled at the humble expression she found on Bianca's face. "Hmph, my girlfriend really is modest and, might I add, full of surprises tonight."

"Again, I am _not_ a celebrity. And this was an unexpected and unplanned surprise, but trust that your girlfriend _does_ have a few more surprises in store for you tonight", Bianca spoke in all seriousness then kissed Marissa's hand before smiling brightly. She turned her head back just in time to see her friend making the final few steps to get to their table. "Hey you, it's so good to see you", the brunette said as she stood to hug the woman.

"Bianca, it's always a pleasure to see you. I'm sorry for intruding, but I just had to say hi and let you know that I'm in Pine Valley for the week. I called your office earlier but your assistant said you were out for the day and I've called your cell a couple times this evening but it kept going to voicemail. Now I see why", she smiled as she looked between the two woman.

"Yes, I didn't want any distractions this evening", Bianca explained as she began making introductions, "Elliana Milagros this is Marissa Tasker, my girlfriend. Marissa this is Elliana, a dear friend and business associate."

Both women shook hands as Marissa spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm actually a big fan of your movies and the philanthropy work you do with UNICEF."

The actress gave a charming smile as she said with sincerity, "Well thank you! And it's definitely a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you have to be someone _very_ special if you snagged this one here. You're a lucky woman."

"While I agree with her being very special, your observation is not entirely accurate, Elli", Bianca cut in as she wrapped her arm around Marissa's waist, "_I'm_ the lucky one." She pecked the shorter woman's lips then looked back at her friend, "So what brings you to Pine Valley? Am I right to assume it may have something to do with business since you mentioned calling my office?"

"You are absolutely right", Elliana confirmed, "I wanted to see if I could pull you in to help on a new project I am starting in Belize. It could prove to bring in a lot of money in donations to The Center if you're on board, can we talk in private for a few minutes?"

"We can, but not tonight. The only business I am concerning myself with this evening is with this gorgeous woman right here." Bianca pulled the redhead to her side a little tighter and kissed her temple, causing Marissa to blush again as she smiled. "I would love to hear about your project and provide any aide I can in assisting you though. How about we do brunch on Sunday and talk business then?"

Elliana nodded in understanding and took no offense in having to wait to make her business proposal, "Of course! Brunch on Sunday sounds great! I'll have my people call your people with the details on time and place." She shook Marissa's hand again before hugging Bianca, "You ladies enjoy the rest of your evening!" And with that, she walked back over to her entourage at the bar.

Marissa looked up at Bianca with great interest, "I can't believe you really just did that."

"Did what", Bianca asked in genuine confusion as she moved to pull the redhead's chair back out for them to sit back down.

Once they were seated again, Marissa explained, "I can't believe that Elliana Milagros was just eager to talk to you right now about a business proposition and you completely curbed her to stay here with me."

"Well of course I did. It's one thing to take a minute to say 'hey' and introduce her to you, it's another to take added time away from focusing on you to go talk business. Why would I do that when I'm out on a date with my girlfriend?"

"I dont know", she shrugged with uncertainty, "Maybe because it could bring you and The Center a lot of money. She seemed very interested in having you on board right away."

"Business can, and will, wait. This, us being out together and making our new level of relationship official, is more important to me than any amount of money being a part of her project could bring me. I'll hear her out on Sunday. Tonight is all about us."

Marissa couldn't hide the surprised look on her face that came from the younger woman's earnest heartfelt response. To be put first like that was something she wasn't used to. Being with JR had conditioned Marissa to automatically expect to be put on the back burner when it came to situations like the one she had just witnessed. She felt a little guilty that her mind had even went to that place and subsequently put Bianca in the same category as JR for a moment. _I should know better than to think she is anything like him at all, especially in that regard. No, Elliana was right the first time, I really am lucky._ The redhead let out a contented sigh, "You are absolutely incredible and I love you even more than I did a few minutes ago."

"Just as my love for you keeps growing too", Bianca reached across the table and cupped Marissa's cheek. She stroked it gently then ran her thumb across the lawyer's lips. When Marissa turned into her touch slightly and kissed her thumb sensually, Bianca's breath hitched.

Brown eyes locked on hazel ones that were full of an unspoken but knowing desire. The brunette bit her lip to suppress a moan threatening to escape her. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on the redhead and ravish her in that moment, but she knew she needed to keep herself in check— if for no other reason than for the fact that they were in public. Taking a deep breath to settle her urges, Bianca refocused and decided it was time for them to move on to the next part of their evening.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

* * *

JR paced the parlor of the Chandler mansion still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his once childhood best friend had beaten him out in the game to win his ex-wife's heart. _Bianca used me! She knew what she was doing when she gave me that stupid music box. It was all a move to make me look stupid in front of Marissa. Well, payback is going to be a bitch!_ He stopped his pacing when he heard the front door open then began again when he realized it was just his sister entering the house.

"It's never a good sign when you look like that", Colby observed as she watched him take a sip from the glass he had in his hand and mumble to himself about getting even. She looked around the room and noticed something very out of place. "JR, is that liquor in your glass?" Her inquiry was ignored as the older Chandler kept talking to himself. After a few minutes, Colby had had enough of being ignored and grabbed his arm to get his attention as she yelled, "JR!"

He stopped abruptly in his tracks and glared at her, "Whatever you want, Colby, now is _not _the time! Unless, of course, you want to help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Destroy Bianca so Marissa can come back to me and stop this nonsense about being on team lesbian all of a sudden."

JR's nonchalant tone threw the younger Chandler off for a moment. "What the hell are you ...", she paused when an earlier conversation with AJ popped in her head, "I take it you're not happy that Marissa and Bianca went out on a date?"

"You know already?"

Colby nodded, "Yeah, AJ told me."

"How the hell does AJ know? He was upstairs when Marissa and Bianca made their grand announcement about being together."

"Apparently, Marissa told him she and Bianca had fallen in love. I asked how he felt about them dating and he said he thought it was great because then he and Miranda could be 'real' twins", Colby chuckled, "It was actually pretty cute the way he was bouncing up and down when he told me. He's super excited about it."

JR scoffed, "No he's not. That's impossible! AJ is a Chandler."

"What's that supposed to mean", she asked incredulously. Truthfully, Colby knew where her brother would be taking this conversation, but she was hoping he wouldn't go there.

"It means he would _never_ betray me— his father! He knows I want to get back together with his mom and he wants us back together. Marissa is just confused right now. I can fix her though!"

"You can _'fix'_ her?" Colby grabbed the glass from his hand before he could take another sip and smelled its contents, "That explains your misguided and disgusting thoughts right now." She dumped the cognac on the white carpet without a care and ignored JR's yelling as she placed the glass down on the table.

"Hey! That's good booze and I was enjoying it! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"No, the question is: what the fuck is wrong with you, JR?! Are you seriously _that_ upset that Marissa is finally moving on that you had to break your sobriety?! That's pretty weak and pathetic!"

"Watch it, Colby", he threatened menacingly as he stood over her.

She didn't back down. In fact, she stepped closer, getting directly in his face as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Or else what, huh? What are you gonna do, JR? What? You gonna _'destroy'_ me like you wanna destroy Bianca?! How could you even think about hurting her?!"

"Because she played me and used me to get Marissa! That bitch deserves what's coming to her! Marissa is _mine_ and no one steals from me! Little Binky is going to pay for taking what belongs to me!"

"I _cannot_ believe you just said that! Marissa is yours? Really, JR? She's not some object that you can claim possession of. She's not your property! Marissa's a human being who can make her own choices and she's chosen to be with someone else."

"She's my wife!"

"_Ex_-wife!" Colby sighed as she tried to control her own temper. She was going about this the wrong way— _the Chandler way._ Yelling wasn't going to get JR to realize her point and see reason, so she forced herself to speak more calmly, "Look, I know it's kind of crappy to see her moving on, but Marissa obviously knows who she wants. And that person obviously isn't you, so why keep trying to fight a losing battle? It's not like she's moved on to some douchebag. It's _Bianca_, she's like the sweetest person in the world."

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side! What's next, you going to tell me you're a lesbo too now?"

"No", Colby scoffed, "But if _I _were Marissa and had to choose between you or Bianca, I'd choose Bianca too. Hands down, no contest. Face it, you've screwed up like a million times. Did you really expect your chances to not run out?"

"I can't believe this! My own flesh and blood on Team Binky now too! You know, she's not the saint that everyone paints her to be. She manipulated Marissa and played on her vulnerability to get her to go out on that date."

"Oh come on JR! You have to let it go! Marissa made the choice to go on her own. She's too smart to be manipulated."

"Not _that_ smart! I've manipulated her plenty of times!"

"And you're proud of that?" Colby shook her head as she looked at her brother with disgust. "You just proved my point as to why she _doesn't_ need to be with you. Just move on. If not for anyone else, then for AJ."

"What does this have to do with my son?"

"AJ told me before that he knows you and Marissa fight all the time and he doesn't want that anymore. So for his sake, JR, let it go. Let Marissa be happy. Even your 8 year old son can see that you no longer make his mother happy. You need to start seeing it too. I mean, you keep saying that that's what you want for her, so just let her go and _don't_ interfere in their relationship. If anyone can make Marissa truly happy, it's Bianca Montgomery and you know it. Just look at how much Marissa has changed in just being friends with her. She laughs more. She smiles more. She's more active. She's _way _more confident."

"So what?!"

"_So_, all of that happened because of Bianca and no one else. If you were honest with yourself, and _sober_, you'd completely agree with me. Seriously, anyone could see that those two being together was bound to happen eventually. All you had to do was really look at them. That friendly admiration has been growing into a deeper love for a while now ... even your own son saw it, JR. Marissa and Bianca being together was inevitable— call it fate. There's no way to stop it, so just accept it."

Having said all she wanted, and not wanting to be in JR's presence anymore, Colby left the parlor to go to her room. She hoped she had done enough to get through to her brother. _Probably not, but I do know who to call just in case he refuses to get his shit together._

* * *

"Mmm ... baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Your ... your uh ... emergency ring ... cell ... mmm."

They had been so wrapped up in each other, after sharing dessert and more wine on the Montgomery yacht, that Bianca couldn't help but to chuckle into the redhead's neck as she tried to comprehend what the other woman was trying to say. "What?"

Marissa let out a defeated sigh as she reluctantly pulled herself out of her girlfriend's embrace to reach for the brunette's cell phone, "Your emergency ringer ... it was just going off."

"Oh", Bianca glanced at the number for the missed call then checked the immediate text message that followed. Her brow furrowed as she reread the message a second time. "That's not good", she said absently.

"What's going on?" Marissa's voice was laced with concern. Although she would have rather gone back to their makeout session under the stars, there were certain faces that the younger woman made that always told Marissa that some aspect of Bianca's life had just taken a rough hit. Given the fact that she wasn't frantically trying to runaway it clearly had nothing to do with Miranda and Gabby, or any other key member of her immediate family, so the lawyer deduced that it had to be something with The Miranda Center. "Is there something wrong at the office?"

"Huh", Bianca shook her head from the distraction and turned her attention back to Marissa. "Um, yes and no."

The redhead looked at her confused, "Meaning?"

"I'm not really sure, exactly. It's technically not the office but it is business related."

"So then there's a problem with a client?"

"No no, it has nothing to do with The Center. It's about Cambias, for some reason our stocks in Europe have gone down by fifty percent. That's a huge loss."

"Cambias? Did I miss something, because I've only heard you mention that name in regards to ... well in regards to _that_ man."

Bianca sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Right, I guess I don't talk about it too much since I have other people who take care of it for me but I own Cambias Industries by proxy. It was left for the eldest grandchild of Alexander Cambias, _that_ man's father."

"Meaning Miranda is the heir to the Cambias fortune when she comes of age", Marissa nodded as she quickly put two and two together. "And you delegate others to deal with the day to day business because ..."

"Because I'd rather focus on my girls and The Center. At this point, I typically only meet with the board four times a year and Ryan Lavery handles everything else for me, unless ..."

"Things like losing fifty percent of your stock income happens?"

"Yeah", Bianca checked the time on her phone, "It's late."

Marissa sighed knowing that their moment and their night was now completely over. "I guess it is", her tone expressed her disappointment in ending their date on such an off note. _Technically, it's Bianca's business though, so she has to go home and try to work this out. I probably would too if I was in charge of my child's future source of income._

"Hey", Bianca spoke softly, bringing Marissa from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"No sad faces, okay?" Bianca smiled as she ran her fingers up Marissa's arm and let her hand rest on the other woman's shoulder. "You and I aren't going anywhere unless you want to. I only mentioned the time because I need to call Ryan and let him know what's going on. Since that message was from one of the European board members and not Ryan, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know or else he would have called me. Just give me three minutes and I promise my focus will be right back on you."

"Wait, you mean you don't want to leave to go handle the problem right now?"

"Babe, we've already been over this once tonight", Bianca chuckled as she gave the lawyer a sweet, lingering kiss. "Business can, and will, wait. This business, however, is kind of major so I just need to make sure Ryan has a heads up. All the other details and strategizing can be dealt with tomorrow when I'm not on a date with the most gorgeous woman on the planet."

Marissa smiled sweetly as she kissed the taller woman's cheek, "Have I told you how incredible you are and how much I love you?"

"Umm", the brunette tapped her chin playfully as she pretended to think, "Not in the last five minutes. I think I'm due for a reminder."

"Well then ..." She kissed Bianca with a vigorous passion then moved her lips to blaze a trail of kisses up her neck and stopping at her ear. She nibble on the lobe gently before whispering, "I love you, Ms. Montgomery."

Bianca let out a groan at the sultriness of the redhead's voice. "God, I love you", she whispered back. Her voice low and filled with want as she tangled her fingers in copper tresses and pull Marissa's lips back to her own. They got lost in each other again for a while until oxygen became an increasing need.

"You should make your call now", Marissa spoke with hooded eyes, "Because I want no more distractions for the rest of our time together tonight."

* * *

"What are you still doing up? It's almost 3AM."

"8 hours— That's an entire work day!" JR started to slur his words as he downed another drink then set his glass down. "Who the hell goes out on a date for 8 goddamn hours?"

Colby sighed as she rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, "Two people who are in love and want to spend as much time together as possible, that's who."

"Marissa and I used to be in love and we never stayed out this late", JR spoke defeatedly.

Neither of them heard Marissa enter the house and both jumped slightly when she spoke behind them. "That's because you _always_ had to cut our time short to go do other things."

"And _that's _my cue to go back upstairs", Colby said as she hopped up and left the ex-spouses alone.

Marissa looked at JR with sad eyes, "Have you been waiting up for me this whole time?"

"Where's your little Binky?"

The jealousy was radiating off of him, as was the smell of alcohol on his breath as she stepped closer, "JR, please don't make this difficult."

"Fine", he threw his hands up in surrender, "I'm going to bed then."

"JR?"

"What?!"

Marissa shook her head, "Never mind."

He let out an exasperated sigh as he turned back to her, "Be honest, do you _really_ love her?"

"Yes." It was said without hesitation. Clear, direct, and with total conviction. "With _every_ in me."

"So there's no way that I'll ever get you back?"

"No, there is no way. I'm happy now and completely content. Bianca is everything in a partner I have ever wanted."

"But how do you know that she ..."

"Because I know", she cut him off quickly. "I am completely and utterly sure that Bianca is the one for me. Even though we _just_ got together, I have no doubt in my mind of who she is and the future we can have."

"But _we_ had a future! I can still make you happy, Marissa", he whined. "I can be what you want."

"No, JR, you can't ... What you and I had was toxic. I know it hurts to hear it, but we both know it's true. Honestly, did you really think we had a chance to have a healthy relationship after everything you put us through?"

"No, but ..."

"Stop. Just stop. No more excuses, JR. Seriously, they make you delusional."

He scoffed, "Delusional? I'm not delusional!"

"Yes you are! You _just_ said that we couldn't have a healthy relationship and now you're trying to come up with some reason as to how you could make it healthy. That's your problem! You always think that you know it all and can change things. That you can manipulate a situation enough so that you come out on top."

"Yeah well, I guess Binky was on top tonight", he yelled bitterly. "I bet she fucked you real good too, but I know it wasn't better than me!"

Marissa looked at him like he had three heads as she tried to keep her cool but couldn't. "First of all, _stop_ calling her 'Binky'. You may have called her that in the past as a cute nickname, but now you do it just to be malicious and get a rise out of her. It's getting really annoying! Second, not that it's any of your business but, we didn't go beyond kissing. We both want to wait. And third, _when_ we cross that line, I am absolutely positive that Bianca will give way more than the mediocre performances you have! You know, since she actually cares about fully satisfying my wants and needs! Something you have _never_ done! So get over yourself, JR!"

JR stared stunned as he watched her begin to leave but quickly changed his expression when she turned back around.

"And by the way, you reek of alcohol. For the sake of our son, you better get yourself together. I don't want AJ to see his father looking and smelling trashed when he wakes up later."

It should have registered to him that he had already lost, but his pride and the alcohol was getting the best of him. No, JR wasn't going to give up. He needed to have the picture perfect family to keep up with his dream image as a corporate success and family man. Whether Marissa and AJ liked it or not, they were going to be a family. _They don't have a choice! All I have to do is get Binky out of the way._


	3. Finances & Interruptions

Two months— that's how long it had been since their relationship status had upgraded from best friends to girlfriends and they loved it. Loved it all minus the increased annoyance of one JR Chandler doing his best to break them up. His drinking had already forced Marissa's hand in removing AJ from the Chandler mansion. She had taken her son and moved into a hotel suite for the time being until she found an apartment for the both of them. It was proving to be harder to look since she had also taken on a case that was taking up much of her time.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Marissa sat at her desk at work and scrolled through apartment listings on her computer while she had a little downtime. _Ugh! Why is it so hard to find something nice?_ It seemed like every 2 bedroom listing was either out of her price range or not up to the standards she was looking for. _Nothing is going my way today._ _Between court and trying to find a place, it reall has been a ..._

"Rough day?"

Marrisa's head shot up from looking at the screen and her eyes landed on the most beautiful sight. Instantly she started feeling better as the beauty before her smiled brightly. She couldn't help but smile back as she answered, "Actually, it just got better!" The redhead stood and walked over to the brunette to give her a hug and proper kiss. "Mmm, much better!"

Bianca chuckled, "Glad I could put that smile on your face, but why were you all frowny to begin with?"

"Frowny? Not sure that's a word, baby", Marissa laughed as she went to sit back down.

"Eh", the taller woman shrugged as she followed behind Marissa and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the redhead's desk. "It's the only way to describe what you looked like when I walked in here. Soooo, what's wrong with my honey?"

Marissa sighed, "Besides having a crappy day in court, I'm still struggling to find an apartment for AJ and I. If I'm going to sue for full custody, I need to be able to show that I can provide him with a stable home."

"So then how about we buy a house?"

The words rolled off Bianca's tongue before she could catch herself. _Oh crap!_ _This is not how I wanted to ask her._ To be honest, she had been thinking about it ever since her girlfriend had called her the month before, in the middle of the night, to vent and tell her that she was leaving the mansion with her son at that very moment. To say that Bianca was pissed by the situation was an understatement. Not pissed that Marissa was leaving from being under the same roof with her ex-husband, but pissed that JR had made the love of her life, and the little boy she loved just as much as her own children, so scared that they needed to leave at such an ungodly hour. So at 2:39AM, Bianca had rolled out of bed and threw on some random clothes then drove to the Chandler mansion that night/morning to help Marissa pack up hers and some of AJ's things and took them to the Yacht Club. Once she had helped them get settled, she had immediately gone back to Wildwind and started looking for a house that they all could share together. She had meant to bring up the topic over lunch eventually, but both women had gotten extremely busy and there never seemed to be a right time. To the brunette, this didn't seem like the right time either but it seemed her subconscious was speaking for her. It wasn't helping her self-esteem either that Marissa was just sitting there staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. _Great! It's too soon. She thinks I'm absolutely ..._

"Brilliant!"

Bianca was now the one looking utterly confused, "What?"

"That's a brilliant idea", Marissa chuckled as she shook her head, "Why didn't I think of that? We should _totally_ buy a house and move in together! It's perfect! The kids will love that! Not to mention, it will be so much easier to find a home than it ever would be to find an apartment in Pine Valley with the current market. I love that idea, baby!"

"Are you ... um ... are you sure?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

"Well ... I mean ..." Bianca paused as she tried to process her thoughts. _Get it together Montgomery! This was your idea for God's sake!_ Taking a deep calming breath, the brunette continued in honesty, "I _am_ sure, but I was kind of nervous to bring it up. I don't want you to think that we are moving too fast. This conversation just went from _you_ looking for a 2 bedroom apartment for you and AJ to _us _looking for atleast a 4 bedroom house for you and AJ _and_ me and the girls. It's just a lot to process and I don't want you to say yes unless you are absolutely sure that this is what you want and that it is what's best for AJ. At the end of the day, all of this really comes down to what is best for him before the rest of us given how his father has been lately."

The redhead stood silently with an unreadable expression on her face. She walked around her desk and stood before Bianca, taking the woman's hands in her own she leaned down and kissed the brunette lightly. Leaning back so their lips just barely touched, she whispered, And _that_ right there is the reason I am _completely_ sure. Because I know that you are thinking more about AJ and his well being more than anything else right now." She kissed her again, this time more fervently until they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat near Marissa's office door. They both looked up and giggled at the amused face from the man leaning against the door frame and an equally amused look from the woman standing beside him.

"It seems that every time I come to your office now, Marissa, I find you and my neice 'making out'", Jackson Montgomery teased as he laughed heartily.

"Oh Jack, leave them be", the Kane matriarch jokingly admonished as she gave his arm a love tap. "They are young and in love! I think it's just darling how much they love each other and aren't afraid to express it."

"I won't argue with you there", Jackson agreed as he pecked Erica's temple then directed his gaze back at the two younger woman, "Now, I knew when the receptionist told us that Bianca was in the building that I would find her here. So, what is the occasion for all the romance this time? There's usually always a reason when I find you two like this in here."

"Well", Bianca paused to look at Marissa and ask a silent question as she stood beside her. Once she received an approving nod she grabbed the shorter woman's hand and continued, "Marissa and I have _just_ decided that our lives, and the lives of our children, would be a whole lot better if we were all together on a more permanent basis. So, we are going to buy a house and move-in together!"

"Oh, sweetheart, that is wonderful!" Erica was the first to congratulate while making her way over to hug each woman with Jackson following suit.

"I agree, it's wonderful! I'm happy for you both!"

"So you guys really support this decision", Bianca asked skeptically. She had her reasons— namely, Erica Kane. While the brunette wanted nothing more than to take her mother's reaction at face-value, she knew Erica may just be putting on a show as to not hurt her girlfriend's feelings and bring down the wrath that would surely follow for doing so.

On her part, Marissa felt the same way and voiced her own skepticism as well, "I know you have struggled with who I am attached to by DNA— for reasons I _still_ don't know and we will continue to save that story for another day —but, we really want to be sure that you, _Erica specifically,_ are truly alright with us taking this step? I can speak for Bianca when I say, that your opinion is really important to us."

"Girls", Erica flipped her hair as she looked at them with interest, "If I said I was not okay with this, would you still move forward and move-in together anyway?"

"Yes", both woman answered at the same time without hesitation, causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

The older woman smiled as she shrugged, "Then it really does not matter what my opinion is anyway. However, I _truly_ am on board with this. Despite my initial reservations about you and who you are, how did you say it, 'attached to by DNA'? Well, despite that, I am actually very fond of you Marissa. You have proven to be everything I have ever hoped my baby girl would find in a partner. For your unwavering love and loyalty, I admire you. Truly, I am happy that you two have found each other and I know my daughter is too, as well as my granddaughters. So, I am absolutely fine so long as you allow Jack and I to take you both out to for a late lunch right now so we can celebrate and help by offering our services in helping you two find the perfect place!"

Bianca was surprised, not only at her mother's willing acceptance but at the fact that _thee_ Erica Kane had just referred to Miranda and Gabby as her _'granddaughters'_, that was truly a first. She decided to not press her luck though, and allowed her mother the slip. _Today is just full of new beginnings! _She took a moment to muse over that thought before she gave a grateful smile, "We would love to join you and get your help, right honey?"

"Absolutely", Marissa readily agreed, "Just let me put away some files and we can all head out together!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, the four of them were eating their meals and chatting about what Bianca and Marissa wanted in a home. So far, they were on the same page with everything they wanted in their dream house. It was uncanny the way they easily agreed on things or found a compromise for those things which they seemed to disagree on. There was actually only one area which they were finding it hard to compromise— _the price._

"... and I just want to be practical is all I'm saying. Spending millions of dollars just to have every single little thing we, or the kids, may want isn't really all that practical. I mean, we can't _always_ have what we want if we can't afford it."

"I understand that, but we _can_ afford it and I think we _are_ being practical."

Marissa shook her head, "No, _you_ are being practical because _you_ can afford it. _I_, on the other hand, am not being practical when I consider my own finances and ..."

"But you don't need to consider your own finances", Bianca interrupted, "We are in this _together_ which means _we_ have plenty of money to get _everything _we want in our dream home."

"No, _you_ have plenty of money, Bianca. I won't take advantage of you by allowing you to pay for an entire house for us on your own."

"Marissa, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. What's mine is yours and ..."

"Yeah, I've heard _that_ before", the redhead countered incredulously as she rolled her eyes.

Erica and Jackson had watched the two women go back and forth without interruption. Both thinking the same thought, that the young couple had to work through this on their own. That is until they saw the look on Bianca's face when Marissa made her last comment. The look was pure Kane and _not_ good. Jackson raised his eyebrow at Erica telling her silently to intervene before the younger Kane flew off the handle in the public setting of the restaurant they were in.

The Kane matriarch cleared her throat, causing both younger women to look at her, "Girls, I think we need to take a moment and breathe before anyone else says something they will instantly regret." After quickly reading Marissa's expression, Erica knew she was spot on in her assumption that the young attorney did in fact already regret her words. Because of that, and not wanting to see her own daughter lose her temper, she continued to try to ease the situation, "Now, Jackson and I know firsthand how hard it can be to merge two separate households. In doing so you end up having to learn how to merge separate lives, separate schedules, separate world views, separate personal views, _and_ separate bank accounts."

"Not to mention having to learn how to do all of that while helping your children adjust to the change as well", Jackson chimed in to help his wife. "It takes time and open communication to do all of that properly."

"Exactly. You won't always agree, but you _will_ need to always talk your way through it respectfully so you can find a compromise. And that is what you were doing until just a moment ago, but ..."

"The topic of finances can always be a major stumbling block in relationships. It can even kill any form of relationship all together. Marissa," Jackson looked directly in the younger lawyer's eyes, "You and I both know how true that is just based off of what we do for a living. How many of your cases have come down to the issue of your client wanting some sort of financial payout for everything their spouse did to hurt them or the children?"

"All of them— except for one", the redhead answered honestly as her gaze fell on the taller woman sitting next to her.

Jackson focused on his niece next, "And Bianca, princess, I know you have witnessed this yourself too. How many women have you dated that made you feel, at some point or another, that they were only with you strictly because of your wealth?"

"All of them— except for one", the brunette answered honestly as her gaze fell on the shorter woman sitting next to her.

Brown eyes locked on hazel as the two women simultaneously spoke, "I'm sorry."

Marissa reached her hand to caress the younger woman's cheek, "Bianca, I shouldn't have let my past hurt from JR cause me to say those words. I know you are nothing like him and that you would never lie to me. I guess I'm still just a little scared."

"Tell me what you're so afraid of, honey. Help me understand", Bianca pleaded as she took Marissa's freehand in her own.

"I'm scared that people will see me the way JR and the tabloids painted me after we first got together. I don't want you, or the rest of Pine Valley, to think I'm some kind of gold digger."

"Marissa", the brunette quickly pecked her girlfriend's lips before continuing, "I know _exactly _who you are! The tabliods and JR are only good for spreading lies. If they choose to believe those lies, then people in this town really are just idiots. I don't care what the rest of Pine Valley thinks. What I _do_ care about is making sure that you understand that I am choosing to share all that I am and all that I have with you. Just because I am offering to cover the cost of the house doesn't mean it wouldn't be yours too. And, if it will make you feel more at ease, we can sign some documentation that states that the house is equally yours. Plus, you're name would be on the deed right along with mine. Just please, let me do this. Seriously, I want to do this for _us_. For you and for me and for _our_ children. We deserve to finally have everything we've ever wanted, and so do the kids. That starts with building a home for our family."

"That's actually not a bad idea", Marissa mused.

"What, signing a document about equal ownership?"

"No, building a home. Like literally building from the ground up. I mean, there's no way we are going to find a place with everything thing we have on our wish list already. Let's not forget we have to still talk to the kids and factor in what they may want. It would be more practical to build than to buy something already done and then still have to go through the trouble of adding in everything else."

"I just thought about this, but we could _still_ move-in together for the time being if we do decide to build. We can live in the Cambias penthouse that the office has setup here. I never actually decided to use it because, well, I barely deal with the day to day running of the company. But, technically, I still own it and can use it whenever. There's only 3 bedrooms but it's fully furnished. I'm pretty sure the girls won't mind sharing since they already do at Wildwind. _And_, it will be considered a home for you to show proof of stability when you go to court for AJ's custody hearing."

"That would be perfect! We can all be together now and we wouldn't have to worry about paying for renting a place while we build. Plus, it's less expensive to go the building from scratch route anyway. And I don't care if you say we can afford it, I will _always_ try to make sure we are getting the most out of our money."

"Are we compromising?"

"Only if you agree to letting me furnish the entire house once it's done. With us living at the penthouse, instead of me and AJ living in the hotel, it will give me enough time to save while our dream home is being built." Marissa outstretched her pinky for her girlfriend to take, "Deal?"

Bianca smiled brightly as she interlocked her pinky with the proffered one and they shook, "Deal!"

"Well, Erica, it looks like we need to get these two in contact with our architect and decorator", Jackson finally spoke again.

Erica nodded her approval, "Oh yes, definitely! This house will be absolutely stunning!"

* * *

A week later, after talking to the kids and receiving their approval on the prospect of moving and building a house, the couple found themselves in Bianca's office at The Center going over the notes their children had made concerning all the things they wanted for themselves in the new house. The couple had decided to give the kids a week to generate their wishlists and had enlisted the older two to help the youngest Montgomery child write out her own list. As per the idea of Miranda, the lists were kept a secret until today when they needed to be returned to their mothers. So, neither woman had actually known what to expect. Most items on the lists were pretty standard, like a pool, a playroom, and big backyard with a jungle gym, swings, and a treehouse. Then there were other items that were not at all expected or standard ...

"Um, baby, did you actually look at Gabby's list when she gave it to you this morning?"

Bianca looked up from her laptop where she had currently been looking at reviews for jungle gyms to put in the backyard. That was one request from the kids that she and Marissa had easily agreed upon in granting. The business woman shook her head as she walked over to where her girlfriend was seated on the couch that was positioned in the corner of her office, "No, why? What's up?" She sat down and took the paper that Marissa silently offered her. Immediately her eyes landed on what she knew had caused the redhead to question whether or not she had looked at the list. _Oh boy, well that's interesting!_

Marissa knew by the look on Bianca's face that she had seen the item in question, "So, any thoughts?"

"Um ...", the beautiful brunette chuckled nervously, "I don't actually know what to think. I mean, it's not really a normal request. Giving Gabby, or any of our kids, a baby brother isn't exactly a thought that had crossed my mind in terms of what to put in our dream home."

The lawyer noticed how Bianca was very specific in how she worded thinking about having a baby. She instantly pressed to see where her girlfriend's mind was on the topic in general, "But having another baby _has_ crossed your mind?"

"Maybe", she whispered as she blushed, "But only if you wanted us to add to our family."

"It's not that I _don't_ want to add to our family ..."

"But?"

Marissa noticed the sudden hurt tone in the younger woman's voice. She sighed as she took her hand, "Honestly? I'm terrified of taking care of a newborn. I've never had to do it. When I came to Pine Valley, AJ was already growing into a very knowledable young boy. When I met you, the same went for Mimo and Gabby in their growing to be very perceptive little girls. Technically, the hard work of raising them was kind of already halfway done. What if I'm not good with a new baby?"

"If the way you are with our kids as they are now is any indication, I know for a _fact_ that you will be extraordinaryly good with a newborn. Honey, I am not afraid at all that you would be an excellent mother if we ever decided to add another child to our lives." Bianca kissed the shorter woman's forehead as she half-joked, "Trust me, if I ever doubted that, you and I wouldn't be together because I wouldn't have let you around the girls."

Marissa chuckled lightly, hearing the slightly serious undertone in her girlfriend's tone, "I suppose I know that's true." She let out a deep sigh as she looked her directly in the eyes, "I _do_ want to add to our family— sometime in the not so distant future that is. For now though, I just want to enjoy the pace we are going and to get settled into the new life we are building together. Maybe after the house is finished we can revisit this topic?"

"I am totally fine with that", Bianca smiled, "And in the meantime, we can maybe compromise with Gabby's request by fulfilling her brother and sister's request for a puppy?"

"Now _that_ is most definitely a deal I can get behind!" The attorney giggled as she sealed their new deal with a kiss.

Quickly, the giggling turned into moans as Bianca's tongue slipped between her lips to deepen the kiss. The feelings that stirred within Marissa whenever she kissed this woman would never get old. She loved that way the younger woman always dominated and took full control over her.

Marissa couldn't help how her body reacted when a surprisingly strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer while nimble fingers of the other hand tangled within her copper locks. Her breath hitched as those intoxicating lips trailed down to the pulse point on her neck to suck and nibble there.

She felt herself getting wet when the hand in her hair travelled down to cup her right breast then squeezed, causing her nipple to quickly harden through the light fabric of both the tank top and bra she wore. She bit her lip as Bianca pushed her to a laying position on the couch.

The stunning brunette had her mesmerized the way she hovered over top of her. She watched as chocolate brown eyes turned black with primal desire. Wrapping her arms around her neck, Marissa pulled the younger woman's lips down to her own, wanting to feel that burning connection again.

As Bianca's hand moved under her skirt and lightly brushed against the silk panties she wore, the redhead gasped and spread her legs more. She wanted— needed, to feel more. To give herself fully to this moment and finally know what it meant to have the woman she loved claim her body. _Oh God, it's really about to ..._

"Well that's just so unprofessional, don't you think Greenlee?"

The couple jumped up at hearing the voices of the unwanted intruders. Marissa blushed from head to toe and tried to hide her embarrassment by standing partly behind her taller partner. Bianca, on the other hand, stood with her arms crossed in annoyance as she weakly glared at her sister and her now stepsister for interrupting the moment.

Greenlee ignored the glare she received from the younger Kane daughter and responded to eldest, "Oh yeah, Kendall, _very_ unprofessional! But we can't judge Binks too much."

"Definitely not! She was so just pulling a boss move", Kendall chuckled while also being unfazed by her little sister's glare. "Never knew our little Binks had it in her!"

"Haven't the two of you ever heard of knocking", Bianca asked aggressively, not hiding her frustration.

"We _did_ knock", Greenlee shrugged as she continued, "You assistant even called your desk line twice before we came back here."

Kendall nodded as she grinned, completely amused by the situation, "Yeah, now we see why the world outside of this office was being ignored. You two definitely have it steamy in here."

The younger Kane rolled her eyes, "_Why_ are you here?"

"Oh see now I'm hurt, Binks. How is it you forgot we are going shopping today? Marissa, what have you done to my baby sister's brain? She _never_ forgets shopping!"

Finally in control of her emotions, the redhead came from behind her girlfriend and stood beside her as she took her hand. "I didn't do anything", Marissa spoke as she quirked her brow at Kendall, "Your sister just found something _better_ to think about."

"She's got you there, Kendall. Hot office sex— hell, just sex in general usually always trumps shopping", Greenlee mused aloud. "What?" She raised her hands in surrender as her comment gained her the full on patented Kane glare from both the sisters. "Yeesh, sorry!"

Bianca cleared her throat, "Would you two mind waiting for Marissa and I outside?"

"Why, so you can finish what you started? Oooo, who knew you were so into kinks Binks? Hey that's a cute rhyme! Kinks Binks! No, wait, I have an even cuter one! Minx loves the kinks! Get it? It's a mashup of both your names and a play on how you like to get kinky in offices! Ha!"

"Greenlee, I _will_ kill you if you don't shut up and leave now."

Kendall tried to stifle her laughter as she grabbed her best friend and pulled her back out of the office, "Come on Greens, I'm pretty sure we already killed their mood. Let's go wait in the hall before baby sister really does kill you— or both of us for that matter."

When the door closed, Bianca let out an exasperated sigh as she turned to Marissa, "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault they barged in here and interrupted us."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for before that. We almost ..." she let the words hang in the air.

"Baby, you don't need to apologize for that. I wanted it just as much as you did in the moment."

"I know, but we said we'd wait a little while before we crossed that line. Plus, taking you down on the couch in my office for a quickie is not how I've been imagining our first time together. I got a little carried away and kind of forced myself on ..."

"Hey", Marissa cut her off as she placed her finger on the taller woman's lips, "Don't you dare even say that you forced yourself on me! I know you would _never do __that_! And I would have had to be against everything you did in order for you to say you forced anything. In case you forgot that quickly, _I_ initiated the kiss and _I _was totally fine with you taking me right here."

The shorter woman stepped in closer to Bianca's personal space and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Have you not noticed how badly I want you? Couldn't you feel how wet I was? _You_ did that to me. You _always_ do that to me."

A shiver ran down the brunette's spine as she let out a low grunt. She turned her face slightly and captured Marissa's lips with her own once more. After a few moments, and another knock on the door that Bianca heard this time, she pulled away just enough so that her lips continued to brush against the shorted woman's as she spoke, "If we don't leave now, they will keep trying to intrude and then I really _will_ have to kill them."

Marissa pecked Bianca's lips then stepped back as she chuckled, "I really don't want to have to get you off from a double homocide, so we better go."

_She has no idea how badly I want her to get me off, and how much more I want to get her off. God, I swear I am going to hurt Kendall and Greenlee! Ugh!_


	4. Exes & Blessings

"Well what in Hades is _she_ doing in Pine Valley of all places?"

"I don't know, but she better pray that Bianca doesn't see her."

"That red devil has some nerve showing her face around these parts after what she tried to do to that sweet girl. I have to call my best gal pal about this!"

"Opal, you sure calling Erica is a good idea? That's probably worse than Bianca seeing her."

The boisterous woman looked at her counterpart incredulously, "Well that right there is the point, Krystal!"

"Oh hell— you might want to hold off on calling Mama Kane." Krystal titled her head towards the doors of her restaurant and they both watched as Kendall and Greenlee entered. "I may be wrong, but I think the two them will probably do more damage than Erica could at the moment."

Opal nodded, "You're right about that. Them two don't play fair at all when it comes to the baby of the bunch. We bests be prepared to call the police just in case they try to take her head off— literally!"

"Well I don't have time for my place to become a crime scene, so be ready."

* * *

Across the restaurant, Kendall and Greenlee both stopped in their tracks upon seeing the blonde haired woman seated at the center table. She stared at them momentarily while they stared at her then got up to approach the pair. Before any words could be exchanged, however, Bianca and Marissa entered. It was in that moment that the tension grew to be palpable.

They all stood in silence for what seemed like forever until the blonde finally spoke, "Bianca, it's _really_ good to ..."

"What the hell are you doing here", Kendall interrupted in an almost vicious snarl.

"And what gives you the right to think you can address Bianca at all", Greenlee chimed with just as much attitude.

"Excuse _you_, but what I'm doing here is none of your business _and_ it's a free country so I can speak to whomever I want."

"Correction, but when you pop up out of the blue and come over to my little sister all smiles as if you never broke her heart or tried to screw her over, what you're doing here _is_ my business."

"Same old Kendall, I see! _Always_ butting in where you don't belong. God, must you always speak for Bianca and dictate her life ..."

"She dictates _nothing", _Bianca finally spoke as she stepped between the two women. "Kendall simply asked the same question I was wondering myself. So, Reese, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm at Krystal's to grab some dinner but before now I had a business meeting in Philly", the blonde answered honestly, "And I thought I'd come to Pine Valley for a few days in hopes to see you. I want us to work things out. I want you and our girls back ..."

"_That_ ship sailed a while ago, so you wasted a trip", Greenlee cut-in. "Do yourself a favor and head on back to Paris before you embarrass yourself any further."

Reese rolled her eyes then looked to Bianca, "Can we talk— _in private?"_

Just as the younger woman was about to answer, Marissa decided to step in. She saw the conflicted look on her girlfriend's face and knew where it stemmed from. No matter how much she may have been hurt by the woman before them, the brunette's heart was too big sometimes to not hear someone out— even if she would ultimately turn her down. The redhead knew it was a bad idea. If for no other reason than the way the other woman was eyeing Bianca like she was ready to guilt her into something. So she put on her 'invisible lawyer hat', cleared her throat then stepped beside her partner, "Bianca, I don't want to over step my bounds here but I'd advise against any private conversations with ..."

"Who the hell are you to tell her she can't speak to her _wife?"_

Marissa put on a fake smile and pushed down the growing desire to slap her, "I'm the woman who made sure an _'ex'_ prefixes that title you just used. Otherwise known as Bianca's lawyer— even better known _now_ as her girlfriend. And, just to be clear, I didn't _tell_ her what to do. I merely _advised_ that you two not speak in private because you being in Pine Valley looking to reconcile doesn't seem right to me. Not after you've had absolutely no form communication for five months and you haven't seen each other in over a year. Not to mention the lengths you went to in order to make your divorce a nightmare and suddenly, now, you want to play nice. That's very suspicious behavior, _Ms. Williams_, and I for one will not stand by idly when I see something wrong. _Especially _when it comes to Bianca."

"Sleeping with your divorce attorney— how cliché", Reese chuckled incredulously. "Isn't that a conflict of interest or something?"

"I'll conflict your interest bitch!"

"Kendall, _no_!" Bianca blocked the eldest Kane from advancing her ex. She was well aware that all eyes were on them in the restaurant. It was a normal occurrence even when there wasn't drama going on. Now, since there was minor drama, she didn't want to give any reason for either of them to be put on the front page of some trashy tabloid from having a physical altercation. "This isn't the time or the place. Plus, she's not even worth it." Bianca sighed, "Let's just go. My appetite is gone anyway." Without another word or glance in Reese's direction, the brunette left with a reluctant Kendall and Greenlee following close behind.

Marissa had turned to leave as well but stopped when she heard the blonde address her once more, "Just so you know, Bianca and I may be divorced but we _aren't_ over by a long shot. We have way too much history and I will get her and my girls back. I'll let you enjoy one more night with her, because tomorrow she'll be right back in my bed and screaming my name. Just like she was the last time I saw her. Oh, and FYI, it wasn't a year ago. It was _last_ _month _when she came to Paris 'for business' on the 12th. God, it was so much fun having her back in the home I built for her and making love to her again. She tasted even better than I remem ..."

"That's enough!" Marissa took a deep breath to keep her composure then continued, "Ms. Williams, if I have learned anything about possessive exes, it's that they will lie about and manipulate situations just to remove any barriers from getting to the person they want. So I believe _nothing_ you just said. And if you try anything with Bianca— or _my daughters, _you will regret not taking heed to this warning: I promise you, Hell will seem like a five star resort in comparison to where I will take you for trying to break my family. Do _not_ cross me or it will be the last thing you _ever _do in your miserable lonely life."

* * *

The ride home was quiet and tense. Marissa sat in the passenger seat of Bianca's car and stared out the window as she thought about the parting words she and Reese had. Bianca, on the other hand, looked straight ahead as she drove and tried to silently figure out what Reese said to her girlfriend when she had walked away. The brunette wanted to ask, but part of her was scared of how she'd react upon hearing it. She was furious that they even had an encounter at all, and confused by the fact that Reese was in Pine Valley for one specific reason— her. After the ugly divorce and custody battle, Bianca never thought they'd cross paths again. Now Reese wanted her back? Everything was a mess and the brunette felt like it was only going to get worse.

_Whatever she said must have been extremely bad. Or maybe it wasn't that bad at all ... but then again, Marissa wouldn't be so quiet right now if it didn't make her feel some type of way, right? Ugh! As if dealing with her ex hasn't been enough, now we have to deal with mine too? _Bianca brought herself out of her thoughts as she pulled up to the valet in front of their apartment building and glanced at Marissa. The redhead jumped out the car and headed inside before the doorman could even walk over to assist them. With an apologetic smile, Bianca spoke to him softly, "Good evening John, we have shopping bags in the trunk but can you just have them brought up in the morning? It's been a— rough night. We need to rest and not be disturbed."

"Of course, Ms. Montgomery. Are your children already home?"

"No, actually they're spending the night with my brother. He's home from the military on a two week leave, but he couldn't wait to spend time with them. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah, well that is a wonderful thing. The building manager informed me earlier that a delivery from the Disney Store arrived this morning for you after you all had already left. I can have that brought up with your bags tomorrow morning as well."

"I completely forgot about that. Yes, I'd appreciate if you could have them bring it as well. Thank you."

"No problem at all, ma'am. Have a good night!"

She made her way into the lobby of the building and wasn't surprised to find that Marissa had already headed up to their penthouse without her. Shaking her head, Bianca walked over to the elevator and scanned the key fob that allowed access to their private floor. When the doors opened up to their foyer, she looked around the open living area to see if Marissa was waiting for her there— she wasn't.

The brunette sighed and walked towards the stairs, dropping her purse and keys on the coffee table as she passed it along the way. When she reached the second level of the apartment, Bianca quickly made her way to their room. She found Marissa was already laying in bed with her back facing her. The brunette quietly removed her work clothes and replaced them with a simple camisole and boy shorts then laid down as well. She draped her arm over Marissa's waist and kissed her shoulder, "Honey, talk to me."

"About what?"

"You know what", she sighed as she pulled Marissa closer to her. "Did Reese say something to you?" At the mention of her ex, Bianca felt her girlfriend tense in her arms. There was no need to wonder any more if something bad had actually been said. The brunette just hoped that whatever it was wouldn't cause a rift between them now. She sat up slightly and looked down at her partner with concern, "Marissa, look at me."

Slowly and reluctantly the redhead turned to face her with tears in her eyes. "Why does _this_ have to be so hard? Why can't we just be happy without someone trying to break us up and cause havoc in our lives?"

"Honey, what did she say to you?"

Marissa shook her head as she wiped her eyes, "It doesn't matter. I know it was lie."

"Lie or not, I know it still hurts you. Tell me what she said."

"Bianca, please, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go to sleep? I just ... I just want to go to sleep."

The younger women let out an exasperated sigh as she nodded, "Okay, go ahead and sleep."

She moved to get up but stopped as Marissa grabbed her arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not tired. I was just going to go downstairs and ..."

"I _need_ you."

The desperation in her tone made Bianca pull the other woman back in her arms and kiss her temple. "Then I'll stay right here while you sleep."

Marissa kissed her in thanks then draped herself on top of Bianca's body as they both laid back down. She closed her eyes and tried to get herself to relax under the brunette's soothing embrace, but then an image popped in her head. One she never wanted to see. And with it came a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat up again with her legs on either side of Bianca's hips and trailed her fingertips across the exposed area of her upper chest. Looking down into her girlfriend's eyes she asked, "When you went to meet with Chloé last month in Paris, what happened?"

Bianca's brow raised in comfusion, "You already know what happened."

"Tell me again, please."

"Okay. I met with Chloé and the architect to see the final stages coming together on the Center expansion. Then I personally interviewed about 50 staffing candidates and had a meeting with the board at the University Hospital of Bordeaux to sign our deal for partnership. All of that took up my two days there besides when I had dinner with my friend, Jacques. That's it, why?"

"So you didn't see Reese there at all?"

"Why would I have seen ... hold on, is _that_ what she said to you? That she saw me in Paris?"

Marissa nodded, "Something like that and I'm trying to figure out how she would have known you were there without you telling her you were or you two running into each other."

"What does '_something like that' _mean? What exactly did she say?"

"I know she was lying when she said what she said to me, but she was dead on with the date that you were there and I know all expansion and partner meetings for the Center are made private until you do an official press release. You haven't done one yet, so how did she know when you were there? Is it possible your friend told her that he had dinner with you?"

"Jacques was never a fan of Reese when we were together. He only spoke to her to be cordial when he and I hung out around her. I know he certainly wouldn't speak to her now that we've gotten a divorce. And you never answered my question."

"What question?"

Bianca cleared her throat as she propped herself up in her elbows, "I need to know the _exact_ words that Reese said to you."

"It's a lie not worth repeating."

"Oh but it's worth you fixating on how she knew I was in Paris last month?"

"It's just ... she was _so_ specific and arrogant about it. If I wasn't married to a manipulative liar before, I probably wouldn't have noticed the untruth written in her eyes and I probably would have believed that you slept with her."

"_What?!_"

"Baby, calm down ..."

Bianca's jaw clenched and her nose flared as she processed the words '_you slept with her'_. She wanted so badly to get up and go track down Reese just to deck her for telling Marrisa that lie. "I _cannot_ believe she would say that to you."

"Really? She's your ex-wife who wants you back. I'm not surprised at all. I mean, JR said something similar to ... Oh no."

"What is it?"

Marissa shook her head and then chuckled, "It was JR!"

"Okay, you lost me. What was JR?"

"JR told Reese when you were in Paris!"

Bianca looked at her in sheer confusion. "Um, how did you come up with that?"

"It's so obvious! I mean, who else in our lives has any communication with her? Reese works for Chandler Enterprises! It would be so easy for him to pass along the information and tell her to come here just to stir up trouble since he hasn't succeeded."

"But _how_ would JR know about my trip? You already stated the facts, those meetings are kept private."

"Don't you remember I told you about the run-in I had with him the day you left and then you had a run-in after you came back? That afternoon, the kids and I took you to the airport and then I took them to Krystal's for lunch ..."

"And JR came stumbling in drunk while you were eating? I remember. You told him to leave because of the restraining order but he still tried to talk to AJ. So you sent the kids in the back with Krystal and he made a comment about you needing to watch your back without your 'protector' around."

"Yeah, but before I could respond, AJ heard him and told him to leave me alone. That until you got back from Paris, _he_ was the one protecting me and that he didn't want JR anywhere near me or his sisters or him."

"Right, then you said that JR was so thrown off at how our son stood up to him that he just left ... I see where this is going now. JR knew I was gone because AJ let it slip and when he saw me a couple days later he tried to persuade me into believing that you came crawling back to his bed while I was gone. I knew it was a lie because, well, it was JR who said it and I don't believe a word that comes from him these days. Plus, he made up some crap about what you said about what we do in the bedroom but, little did he know, we still haven't gone there yet."

"Mmhmm, and I bet he thought he could try to pull Reese in to start drama since he knew she was privy to your weaknesses. They have to be in on this together. I mean, all of a sudden she just shows up in Pine Valley and wants you back? And you cannot tell me you didn't think the same thing I did when she acted like she didn't know who I am. I'm pretty sure she already did and was just testing me. Our faces are all over social media as 'the new _it_ couple', with her face following after as 'the one who lost it all'. Which, by the way, do you ever get used to this paparazzi thing? And what makes us an '_it couple'_? What is the it? And how ...", she paused when she realized she was getting off topic. "Sorry."

"It's okay", the younger woman smiled at her amused, "I believe you were making a point about how not so random it is that Reese is actually here and how likely it is that JR is behind this."

"Exactly! So when she told me the two of you slept together it was almost exactly the same words JR said to you. The whole 'we may be divorced but we're not over by a long shot' and the 'she'll be right back in my bed, screaming my name' ..."

Suddenly Bianca burst out laughing, "Wait. Wait. Wait! She said I was screaming her name?"

Marissa couldn't help but laugh as well when she thought about how she must have sounded as she had just tried to do her best Reese impersonation. "It sounds silly right? But she did say it."

"Well that in itself is a lie! I have _never_ screamed her name. I do _not _scream."

"So I recall you saying when we had out little snowball fight", the older woman chuckled then got serious again, "Baby, I really think those two are working together. We need to figure out what it is they're planning. I told Reese that if she tried to come between me and our family that I would hurt her, but I'd rather not waste my freedom on her. If I ever go to jail for protecting my family, I want it to be because I took out an actual credible threat. Not some indecisive, insecure, manipulative, lying bitch— no offense."

Bianca shrugged, "Hey, I divorced her so none taken."

"So", Marissa leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, "What do we do about our exes teaming up together?"

"Well, first off let me say that I think it is totally sexy how you want to defend and protect our life together and our family." This time, she initiated the kiss and they both got lost in it for a while until oxygen became a necessity. "Mmm, God I love those lips."

"I'm pretty sure I already told you I'm addicted to yours." Marissa smiled as she traced her girlfriend's lips with her thumb then gave her another kiss that gradually grew in passion. Soon, she was kissing her way down Bianca's neck and sucking on her pulse point. The action eliciting a low throaty moan that made the redhead's sudden desire come even more alive.

Bianca's was as well as her hands started to move up Marrisa's thighs and then gripped her waist. She pulled the older woman's center closer to her own and started to wind her hips. With their clothes still on, it created a friction that had them both wanting more. Before the last bit of her cognitive function went away, the brunette tried to make sure they were on the same page, "I could of sworn we were talking about something important ..."

"We were", Marissa panted in interruption, "But _this_ is way more important. I want you— _now."_

She didn't need to hear another word. It was all the assurance Bianca needed as she flipped them over so she was on top. Making quick work of removing Marissa's pajama bottoms, she lowered herself and inhaled the intoxicating aroma that was her partner's core. Lightly, she kissed her way up Marissa's inner thigh then teased her through the lace fabric of her panties by grazing the shorter woman's already throbbing clit with her teeth.

Marissa's breath hitched at the contact and she couldn't help the way her body reacted. With each slow movement Bianca made, she felt herself losing control. The teasing was becoming too much. She needed to feel direct contact— and she knew her new lover did too as they both reached to pull the obstructing garment off at the same time.

But just when Bianca was finally getting ready to taste the love of her life for the first time— their room door swung open. "Bianca, are you ... oh God! Oh God, I am so sorry!"

"Mom! Get out!"

Marissa stared at the door after it slammed shut like a deer caught in headlights. Inwardly, she thanked God she wasn't completely naked and that Bianca had reacted quickly to cover her exposed lower half. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. The mixed look of anger and dread that plaqued Bianca's face was one she had never seen.

Neither one moved for a moment but eventually Bianca did when she heard her mother call to them from the other side of the door. "Girls, I am _so_ sorry. I swear I saw nothing!"

"I swear I _am_ going to murder my own mother", Bianca shouted as she jumped out of the bed and stalked to the door. She opened it to see an embarrassed Erica Kane standing there and spoke forcefully, "Downstairs, now!" Without a word, she nodded and made her way to the steps while Bianca looked back in the room to address Marissa. "I'll get rid of her, just give me a few minutes", she sighed then closed the door.

When she reached the living room, Erica immediately tried to apologize again but was cut off, "Mother, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Bianca, sweetheart, I was worried! Opal called to tell me that you ran into Reese at Krystal's restaurant and then I called Kendall and she said that Reese wants to get back together and I then tried calling you but you weren't answering either one of your phones— now I see why, and I am so sorry for barging in on you two. I had no idea that you were being— _intimate_ with Marissa but, like I said, I was worried so I drove over here and used my emergency key and I swear I saw nothing and ..."

"Just stop, okay?" Bianca sighed in defeat as she sat on the couch, "This is the second time today we were interrupted ... I'm starting to think I need to take my girlfriend to a private island just to make love to her."

"That sounds like a good idea." The two Kane women looked over to see Marissa descending the stairs. Her pajama pants right back on and a sweatshirt added on for good measure. "Hello Erica", she greated respectfully despite her urge to curse the woman for her horrible and intrusive timing.

"Marissa, I'm really sorry that I ..."

"It's alright. I heard everything you said to Bianca. I know you were worried after being told what happened earlier, just maybe knock next time."

"There won't be a next time because I want that emergency key back", Bianca said in all seriousness.

"Sweetheart ..."

"Mom, you _can't_ just come bursting through the door unannounced because I failed to answer my phone. It's not like I'm in grave danger. So Reese wants me back? Big deal!"

"Yes, it is a _very_ big deal! That's why I'm here to make sure you're alright. Why didn't you call to tell me yourself?"

"Because there was nothing to tell! I'm not concerned about Reese and neither should you be. And, by the way, I _was_ fine until you let yourself into my house and invaded my privacy."

"Sweetheart, I know that you're— _frustrated_ ..."

"Oh, I am _beyond_ frustrated!"

Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning. She received a partial glare from Bianca and only laughed more, "Baby, I'm sorry, but you have to admit that this is kind of funny! With the kids at your brother's, we finally have the house to ourselves only to be busted in on by your mother like some horny high school kids! It's hilarious!"

"I'm going to bed." Bianca stood and rolled her eyes, "Goodnight!"

"Aw, baby, don't be like that", Marissa chuckled as she watched the brunette go back up to their bedroom. She knew Bianca wasn't actually mad at her and would find the humor in the situation eventually, so she let her go then turned to address Erica. "She'll be fine and she'll get over this soon enough. Keep your key, just give us a warning the next time you come over and our bedroom door is closed."

Erica smiled graciously, "Thank you, Marissa."

"For?"

"Just being a wonderful woman to my sweet baby girl, and for not making things more awkward."

"It's no problem. I love Bianca with everything in me and I see myself spending forever with her, so I know that means learning how to roll with all the different types of 'Kane situations'."

"There are many", Erica partially joked as she stood, "I should get back home to Jack now. You have a good night."

"You as well."

"Oh, before I leave, have you two spoken about the Reese issue?"

Marissa nodded, "We have and I think JR is at the root of her suddenly showing up to win Bianca back. I'm not worried though. We'll figure out how to deal with her just like we've gotten close to figuring out how to deal with him. I don't think she'll be as hard pressed anyway."

"And what makes you sound so sure", Erica asked with peaked curiosity.

"Because I made it _very_ clear to Reese that if she tries to cross the line, I will do _everything _in my power to protect _my wife __and our daughters._ She will wish going to Hell was an option when I'm through with her."

Erica looked at the young woman with a sense of pride and further intrigue. "_Wife? _It seems, my dear, that you really do have plans for forever with my daughter", she chuckled at the look on Marissa's face, "Don't worry, the little slip up is our secret. Just know, when the time comes to ask, you have my blessing." She hugged the redhead and winked, then exited in true Erica Kane fashion. Leaving a very surprised Marissa standing there to process her unexpected revelation.

_I want to marry Bianca ... _


	5. Brothers & Emotions

**A|N: So like, its been forever! Sorry folks... is anyone still reading this? We shall see. Here's a lonnnnggggg overdue update! I've just gotten back into the swing of this story so I can promise more updates on the way. If you want them of course. Let me know!**

* * *

After Erica left, Marissa returned to their bedroom and was suprised to see Bianca still up. She stood in the doorway, watching in confusion, as the brunette huffed in frustration and started pulling clothes from their walk-in closet.

"Um, baby, what are you doing?"

"Packing", Bianca replied nonchalantly as she walked back into the closet after dropping another pile of clothes on the bed.

"Wait, what", Marissa asked in a panic and ran into the closet. "What do you mean packing? Where are you going?"

Hearing the fear in her voice, the younger woman stopped and turned to her. She spoke in a happier tone to ease the redhead's worries, "I believe the question you meant to ask is, where are _we_ going? And that, my honey, is up to you! Wherever you want to go, I can have the jet fueled and ready in an hour then we can be on our way."

"Okkaayyy ... um, why the impromptu trip?"

"Because, the only way I can have you all to myself seems to be if I whisk you away. If you still like the private island idea, Cambias has a property in Maldives that's gorgeous. I've always wanted to go, the pictures look amazing."

Suddenly Marissa began to laugh, "Oh God, are you _that_ frustrated?"

"Yes!" Bianca let out an exasperated sigh as she took the redhead in her arms, "You have no idea how badly I want you and it is getting harder to deny myself when you're right here. Seriously, I could have killed my mother— _and_ my sisters, for their intrusions today. I want to take you away. Where we can be alone and enjoy each other."

"I love that idea, but what about the kids?"

"I'm sure Reggie would love to keep them for a few extra days."

"And work? Have you forgotten I'm in the middle of a major case? I have to be back in court on Monday."

The brunette bowed her head in defeat, "Right. I did kind of forget in my haste. Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Marissa moved her hand to tilt the younger woman's head back up. She kissed her slowly with a passionate intent. After a few moments she pulled away, "I love that you want me all to yourself with no distractions or interruptions. Trust me, I want you just as badly but maybe all the intrusions today were a sign for us to wait just a little longer. I don't want to go jet setting just for the sake of sex. The perfect moment will come. And when it's perfect, _no one_ will stop it. Not even the infamous Erica Kane."

Bianca nodded then kissed her forehead, "You're right."

"Of course I am", Marissa smirked, "Now, can you go clear the pile of clothes you have on the bed off? I'd like to cuddle with my girlfriend and get some sleep. We've had enough excitement for one day."

"Sure", Bianca chuckled as she kissed her once more on the forehead then grabbed her hand to lead her back into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca woke before Marissa to the sound of the doorbell. Slowly she crawled out of bed as to not disturb the redhead's sleep then quietly grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. Without checking who was on the other side of the door she opened it, thinking it was one of the building's staff bringing her bags and packages as she had requested the evening before— she thought wrong.

"Good morning gorgeous!"

Quickly, she pushed the unwanted visitor back and stepped into the hallway, not fully closing the front door behind her as she spoke, "Reese, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's saturday morning", the blonde shrugged, "You and the girls are always up early on Saturday's. I thought I'd stop by and see my three beautiful ladies."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I meant, _how_ do you know where I live?"

"Oh, well before they noticed I was there at the restaurant yesterday, I overheard Opal asking Krystal how your girlfriend was liking living with you in the 'Cambias Penthouse' so far. Luckily for me, I still had the address written in my book from when you and I discussed the possibility of coming here before my work got too crazy."

_Great Binks, now you have to move your family again until the house is finished._ The brunette sighed, "And how did you get pass security? This is a very private building. They should not have sent you up without clearing it with me."

Again Reese shrugged, "Security was a little preoccupied with the deranged ex-boyfriend of one of your neighbors. There are cops down in the lobby and everything."

"How convenient ", Bianca spoke sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So what is it you want? Last I checked, we have _nothing_ to discuss."

"I told you already", she stepped closer to the brunette as her voice dropped into a seductive whisper, "I want _you._"

Bianca shook her head and moved her hand to hold her ex away from her personal space. "That's too bad", she chuckled, "Because I _don't _want you. Seriously, you need to leave."

"Oh come on", she went to move again. This time effectively pinning Bianca to the door. "Why are you being like this? You know we are _not_ over."

"Reese, you _need_ to back up before we have a serious issue", the brunette spoke lowly as she tried to control her rising anger.

"The only issue I foresee is your little girlfriend getting an eyeful of our reunion— although, the thought of her catching us out here is even more of a turn on."

"You've completely lost your mind." Bianca pushed her backwards again and stepped away from the door, "There will be _no_ reunion. I want absolutely nothing to do with you ..."

"Listen, I know I hurt you but I've change. Just give me a chance— give _us_ a chance. If not for you then for our daugh ...", Reese paused when she heard the elevator ding, indicating that someone was coming to interrupt them. To her surprise, and delight, Miranda and Gabby exited the elevator with Reggie and AJ following closely behind. She smiled brightly at the two little girls, "Our daughters."

"Mama!" Gabby excitedly ran to her _other_ mother and jumped into her arms. The littlest Montgomery giggled happily as she hugged her tightly and kissed her nose. "Missed you!"

Reese looked on in obvious anger as she watched the display before her. It had only been months that passed since the divorce and, already, her daughter was calling someone else 'mama'. Gabby had completely ignored her existence. Her jaw clenched as she tried hard to control herself from saying something that would probably upset both Miranda and Gabby.

Marissa, on the other hand, smiled brightly as she held Gabby tighter, "I missed you too my little bumble bee!"

Bianca looked between the two women and kept her features in check. She was surprised to see Marissa had opened the door to find them in the hall. The brunette never heard her come out, but she was glad she was there. She had no intention of letting the girls know that Reese was in town, but her brother coming early messed up that plan. "Um, Reggie, what are you all doing back so soon? I thought you weren't bringing the kids until this afternoon."

"Uh, we were, but then my nieces and new nephew reminded me that Saturday mornings are for chocolate chip pancakes", he looked at her apologetically, sensing that he may have screwed up. "We all decided that it would be fun to come back early and keep up the tradition. I know I've missed those pancakes like crazy."

Bianca nodded in understanding as she forced herself to smile, "Well then, looks like you all need to head inside and start prepping then! I'll be in in just a minute."

Feeling her need to finish addressing the other woman, Marissa lightly squeezed Bianca's shoulder then looked to Reggie and the kids, "Come on you guys! Let's go get everything ready." She ushered them inside but paused from closing the door back when she realized Miranda hadn't budged. During the entire exchange she had stood silently staring at Reese. Now, it seemed, she was stuck in the same spot. "Mimo", the redhead spoke gently, "Come on sweetie."

Miranda shook her head defiantly, "I wanna stay with mommy."

Marissa looked to Bianca who mouthed that it was fine. The shorter women nodded and gave an encouraging smile before she started closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Miranda immediately moved and stood next to Bianca. She fixed Reese with a glare that could rival her grandmother's then spoke her mind freely, "You hurt my mommy and you hurt my little sister, that made me _really_ angry. Mommy says it's okay to be angry but I didn't wanna be so she taught me how to keep my mind on stuff that makes me happy. And I finally was happy, but now I'm angry again because you're here and I don't want you here. So you need to go now!"

* * *

On the other side of the door, Marissa finally put Gabby down and led her over to AJ. "Sweetheart, can you take your sister in the kitchen and help her take out the bowl and measuring cups to make the pancakes?"

"Sure!" AJ smiled as he grabbed Gabby's hand, "Come on Gabs! The grown ups wanna talk without us kids around."

Reggie chuckled while he watched them disappear to the kitchen then turned serious when he looked to Marissa, "So, _that's _Reese in the flesh huh?"

"You've never met her?"

"Nope", he shook his head, "Just saw pictures of her over the years. Every time I got a chance to visit B and the girls, the _ex-Mrs. _was always working. What's her deal? Why is she here?"

Marissa sighed as she sat on the couch next to him, "She's here to try and win Bianca back."

"Well that ain't happenin'", he spoke adamantly, "I know I just finally met you in person the other day, but I'm a great judge of character. _You_ are who my big sis wants— _and needs_. So don't trip, that Reese chick ain't gettin' her back."

"I know", the redhead smiled, "Thanks for saying that though. Part of me needed to hear it and be reminded. I just don't like the way I feel right now."

"And how do you feel right now?"

"Like I could seriously hurt her badly and have no remorse for doing so ..."

"But?"

She sighed again, "But I know it would destroy Bianca and the kids if I ever let myself give in to that desire. I'd be locked _under_ the jail for the things I want to do to that woman for the pain she put Bianca and our girls through."

"And _that_", Reggie chuckled, "Is _exactly_ why you deserve my big sis and that chick out there is gonna get no play. Believe me, what you've got with Bianca is already strong as hell. No one can ever come between the two of you."

"I know, I just don't like that she showed up unannounced. I woke up in bed alone and came downstairs to find you all in the hall ... God only knows how long she's been here and what kinds of things she's already said to Bianca. And now she's out there with Miranda too— I'm really uncomfortable and worried."

Reggie nodded then looked at her intently, "Listen, you have _nothing _to worry about. My sis and my niece are from the bloodline of Kane. I'm sure you've learned already that you can't sway a Kane woman easily— in _most_ cases, you can't sway them at all. Mimo is still hurt behind the divorce and, just like the other Kane women, her mind is made up that Reese is no good. She won't bend on how she feels. We talked about it before when you and B first got together, and my niece is strong in her convictions. She wants _nothing_ to do with Reese anymore. If for no other reason, than for the sake of you and B's happiness."

"I swear she's more mature and in touch with her emotions then most adults I know", Marissa laughed lightly.

"Yeah, she's a pretty incredible 8 year old. We always say that B is the best of us out of everyone in the family, well Mimo is a close 2nd. She's definitely taken on her mom's amazing character."

"She definitely has ... so, speaking of Bianca, where do you think she stands on the whole forgiving Reese thing", Marissa asked nervously. "I mean, she's the most forgiving person with the biggest heart I've ever met in my life."

"Well, very few people have received the grace of B's forgiving heart _after_ breaking it. I can _literally_ count them on one hand. Granted, Reese didn't cause as much pain as those others have, but she fucked up when she _tried_ to do what those others did and take away her babies. It caused a whole different kind of pain entirely that my sis isn't going to forget any time soon. Trust me, B won't be forgiving Reese in the near future— if at all. So chill Red! It's all good!"

Marissa laughed at the nickname then smiled, "Thanks, I see why Bianca always talks about missing having you around. You really know how to put a smile on someone's face."

"Hey", he shrugged, "I never want to see my family looking down or upset. And _you_ are now my family too! So, I'm always here whenever you need me. No doubt."

* * *

Back in the hallway, both Bianca and Reese were staring at Miranda with a shocked looked on their faces. Both women shocked for different reasons, but still shocked nonetheless. Underneath that shock was a sense of pride radiating off of Bianca. While she wasn't exactly supportive of the tone Miranda had just used with Reese, she was _very_ supportive of the fact that the young girl had finally been able to express her feelings to the one woman who had shattered her little heart. So she stood a little straighter and put her arm around Miranda to pull her closer to her side as her sign of support.

It was that display that made Reese finally find her voice again and speak in a harsh tone, "Young lady, I am _still _your mother and will _not_ speak to me that way!"

"No, _you_ do not get to speak to _my_ daughter that way", Bianca intervened quickly, "Remember, you gave up your rights to any titles concerning me or the girls. _This _is the result of you making that decision. As you can see, neither one of them want you in their lives. We have all _completely_ moved on. I suggest you do the same."

"So is this what you've been teaching them in my absence? To just go around disrespecting me and to forget about me entirely?"

"You disrespected and forgot about them long before they did you. Call this karma now, Reese. You abandoned us for work. You made your choice and your desire perfectly clear. We didn't fit into your world ..."

"But you could fit _now ..."_

_"No",_ Bianca shook her head as she sighed, "It's too late. We tried— _I _tried to be patient and work through our issues but you didn't want to. So what, now that it's convenient you want to try again? That is not going to happen. I refuse to let you hurt us anymore. My daughters are off limits and so am I. Oh, and before you go there, Marissa and AJ are off limits too. Whatever plan you have with a _certain someone_, give it up now." Reese looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, causing Bianca to chuckle as she nodded, "Yeah, Marissa figured it out last night when we spoke about the lie you tried to spin to her. You and him are going to have to come harder than that to break up this happy home, however I wouldn't try it. She told me what she said to you and I have _never_ known Marrisa to break a promise. Today, you got lucky because the kids are here but I can't promise she'll be so kind next time."

"You know, this new little girlfriend of yours has your mind warped and now she's trying to brainwash my children to go against me too!"

"Mama didn't do _anything _wrong_", _Miranda defended in a huff. "All she does is make us smile and laugh and she plays with us and she tucks us in at night and she makes us chocolate cake and she takes us on adventures and she never yells and she never makes mommy cry and she never makes me or Gabby go to bed alone if we have bad dreams and she helps us when we can't figure stuff out and she teaches us stuff and she doesn't say mean stuff about Lola Erica or Auntie Kendall and she doesn't tell lies and she ... she ... she loves us— _for real .._.". Suddenly the little brunette couldn't take all the emotions that had bubbled to the surface so she stopped yelling and started crying.

Bianca immediately knelt down a pulled her in close. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart", she spoke softly as she held the sobbing 8 year old in her arms and stroked her hair gently. Before she could bring herself to address Reese again, the door swung open. She could tell by the look on Marissa's face as she re-emerged in the hall that the older woman had heard their daughter crying and was pissed. They exchanged a knowing look and Bianca stood then ushered Miranda inside, leaving Marissa to handle Reese in her own way.

"Ms. Williams, I warned you _not_ to try anything when it concerns my family and you blatantly disregarded that warning", she shook her head and looked at Reese with disdain. "_Now_ we have a serious problem because my daughter is upset to the point of tears and I _really_ hate seeing her cry."

"She's _my_ dau ..."

"Uhn uhn", Marissa cut the blonde of quickly, "You lost _all _rights to Miranda and Gabrielle when you signed the adoption dissolution paperwork. Which, might I add, was your request in the first place. You _cannot_ come around now and decide you have a change of heart. It doesn't work like that. You have put those girls through enough with your bullshit and it ends now. This is my _second _warning, go back to Paris and end this little game you and my ex-husband are playing. I assure you, I will not act with reason next time."

"You know, I can have you disbarred for all these threats you keep making."

The redhead shrugged, "Unlike you, my job does _not _come before my family so you can try if you want. However, I wouldn't recommend it as it would be your word against mine. As it stands, I can counter with trespassing on private property seeing as how I can bet money that you snuck past security to get up here. Add to that the fact that there is an order of protection against you ..."

"What order of protection", Reese asked incredulously.

"The one I filed upon you requesting, and then signing, the dissolution papers. After your little stunt to try and have your lawyer take the girls to Paris and steal them from their mother, I knew something like this was possible. Out of concern for Bianca and the girls' well being, I had Bianca agree to allowing me to file it."

"I know _nothing_ about that!"

"Not my problem you have an incompetent lawyer. I'm sure if you call him, he'll let you know all about it. The papers were sent directly to him about a week after the divorce was finalized. I know he received them. He should have delivered them to you."

Reese sighed in defeat, "I fired him the morning after everything was finalized."

"Again", she shrugged, "Not my problem." Marissa moved in close as her voice dipped almost menacingly, "Now, I'm tired of talking. Leave and never let me see you near my family again. If I do, rest assured that there will be no words exchanged. I _will_ protect them by any means necessary— that includes bringing you severe bodily harm. _Last_ warning: do _not_ test me."

Without uttering another word, fearful that she'd provoke the lawyer into actually following through on her threats, Reese turned to the elevator and pushed the down the button. She was thankful that the doors opened immediately as she rushed on and pressed the button for the Lobby.

Marissa's eyes stayed glued to the back of the blonde's head until the elevator doors closed then she took a few deep breaths to calm her boiling anger. When she felt herself return to a more relaxed state, she entered the penthouse again to find Miranda curled up on Bianca's lap in one of the arm chairs in the living room.

As soon as Miranda noticed she was back inside, the little Montgomery ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist in a fierce hug "Is she gone", she asked in a low tone, her voice a little raspy from crying so hard.

"She's gone, Mimo", Marissa confirmed confidently as she knelt down to envelop her in her arms completely. "I promise, you _never_ have to see her or deal with her again."

* * *

Later that afternoon, with Marissa downstairs watching a movie with the kids, Reggie sat on the bench in the couple's closet while Bianca hung the clothes back up that she had pulled out the night before. "So, how you feelin'", Reggie asked as he watched his sister.

"I'm good. Tired, but good. It's been an eventful day."

"Mmhmm, I know, which is why I'm askin'. This whole Reese sitch is..."

"Over and done. I'm sure she's on a flight back to Paris as we speak", Bianca spoke confidently. "Now all I need to do is settle this issue of JR trying come between us."

Reggie shook his head, "I got a few choice things I'd like to do to that sorry son of a bitch. You just say the word, B. I can make him disappear for good."

"No", the older Montgomery chuckled as she turned to face him. "I won't have you messing up your military career over a slime-ball like JR. Marissa and I will deal with him on our own. No need to get your hands dirty."

"Hmph, well just know the offer is always on the table", he look around the closet for a second then back at his sister while changing the subject, "How exactly did this place end up looking like this anyway? You're never this disorganized."

Bianca laughed as she nodded and picked up another dress, "Yeah, it was moment of frustration last night. Mom kind of walked in on Marissa and I while we were about to— well, you know. Anyway, after she left, I figured the only way to not be interrupted was to make use of owning a private jet and take her for a getaway."

"A bootycall getaway? Nice!"

"Ew, shut up!"

"What? Red is hot. I'd do the same thing with Ava too if I had time and a private jet. We'd be jet-setting to some tropical island and doin' it all ni..."

"Nope", Bianca shook her head, "That's enough talk from you. I'm soooo not having this conversation with my little brother, no matter how grown up he is now. And, really, _Red_?"

"I think it's a fitting nickname and she _is _hot", he shrugged, "So what happened with the trip? You seem to be unpacking."

"Marissa spoke reason in my frustration. She was right, it isn't the right time. Not with everything going on with her work schedule and my mine, for that matter. We'll have our moment when things settle down."

"Speaking of settling down— you're having a mansion built for this woman, when you gonna ask her to marry you?"

The question caused Bianca to forget all about the pile of clothes on the floor before her. She turned and sat on the bench next to Reggie, "Is it crazy that I really am considering it? I mean, we've only been together for two months. It's insane to think she'll say yes."

"B, the girl is reseting her life to be with you and take care the girls. Obviously she loves you something fierce. I mean, I don't see why she wouldn't say yes to you."

"Yeah, but is it too soon?"

"When it's true love, 'it's never too soon'. You told me that when I was tryna figure out whether it was the right time to propose to Ava. Clearly you were right since she said yes. And look at us now, married for a year already. Making baby plans for after I finish this next 3 month assignment. A few months was all I really needed to know she is my forever. Honestly, y'all have been fake dating for longer than two months. It's basically been almost a year if you count the months you two spent pretending you didn't have a thing for each other."

"Hey! How do you know we were pretending? You haven't even been here."

"Like Kendall and Greenlee never spilled the beans about the redhead our sister was falling for but fighting so hard not to", he chuckled, "I've know since the beginning where this was headed. I say go for it. The way that woman looks at you should be enough to reassure you. Plus, look at how she took on your ex and defended my nieces. I'd bet my life that she says yes."

No other words needed to be spoken. The older Montgomery simply laid her head on her brother's shoulder and sat in the comfortable silence. Her mind on one thing alone— _I'm going to ask Marissa to marry me._


End file.
